


Amoret

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Aggression, Eventual Smut, Everyone has feelings, Fluff and Angst, Jaehwan is a confidant gay, M/M, Medium Burn, Multi, OT6, Protectiveness, Roommates, Wonshik flails alot, keo are besties, secret double lives?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: another vixx college au, because nobody wanted itthere's going to be drama because I can't help myself, indulge mealso, think Hyde era Taekwoon and dynamite era Jaehwan. everyone else is current.(Taekwoon is me at college)





	1. Chapter One

 

 

“This room is stupidly small,” Sanghyuk said, walking from the common area into the bedroom he and Wonshik would be sharing this year.

 

“Bunkbeds… why is it always bunkbeds? Do you think we can split them up again?” Wonshik asked, staring balefully at the offending piece of furniture.

 

Sanghyuk sighed, dropping his biggest duffle bag on the lower bed. Both boys were tall, but Sanghyuk was taller, and therefore he got the lower bunk. Don’t question the logic, Sanghyuk never does. “Probably, it’s just going to be even more cramped in here.”

 

The two had met at the beginning of freshman year, randomly assigned as roommates in the trash heap rather fancifully called ‘The First-year Village’, and they hit it off right away. Wonshik was a music composition major and chaotic bisexual, with a penchant for falling in love at first sight and snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Sanghyuk was pre-law, (also bisexual but not nearly as chaotic), but his real passion was animation and graphic design, a fact made obvious by the number of videogames and anime he devoured. They complimented each other nicely, in Sanghyuk’s opinion.

 

“Did you ever find out who is using the other room? Maybe if nobody’s in there, we can each have our own bedroom! Could you imagine?” Wonshik asked dreamily, peering out across the common room to the other bedroom.

 

They had moved up the ranks of campus accommodation this year, now in a two-bedroom suite that’s meant for four students to share. Each bedroom had a bathroom leading off it, and the common area boasted a kitchen and living room, complete with a tiny balcony. As far as (relatively) low priced housing went, it was delightful.

 

“Yeah, let me look. It says the other room will be…” Sanghyuk replied, pulling the paper with dorm rules and information on it out of his back pocket. “Jung Taekwoon and Lee Jaehwan. Both juniors. I’ve never heard of either.”

 

Wonshik let out a shriek so high pitched that it nearly burst Sanghyuk’s eardrums. He flat out ran into the bathroom, frantically fixing his hair and straightening his clothes. “What?! What’s happening?” Sanghyuk exclaimed, completely lost.

 

“We… are sharing a room with- with _the_ Jung Taekwoon and _the_ Lee Jaehwan?! How do you not know them?!”

 

Sanghyuk stared at his best friend’s reflection in a state of complete bewilderment. “Dude! They’re in my department! They’re the two best singers in the whole school!”

 

“That probably explains why I don’t know them then. Everyone in my department is supremely bland.”

 

“No, no! You _must_ have heard about Lee Jaehwan at least! The really cute guy that everyone says is a fantastic lay, he has a very scary but hot best friend that never talks!? Ring any bells?”

 

“Possibly?”

 

Wonshik exhaled in frustration and smacked the side of Sanghyuk’s head. “We _need_ to become friends with them! This is high priority, my future career hangs in the balance!” he exclaimed, looking so serious it actually made Sanghyuk laugh.

 

“Whatever you say. I mean, it’s going to be kind of hard to not be friends with them when we’re all living together,” Sanghyuk replied, patting Wonshik on the shoulder.

 

The door outside clicked open, and Wonshik nearly trampled Sanghyuk in his attempt to peak out of their bedroom. Sanghyuk followed a bit slower, not having any idea what to expect. He _had_ heard a rumor, from Hongbin maybe, about a guy in the music department who was the one to hit up if you were looking for a no-strings-attached blowjob. But beyond that, he had no clue.

 

He stepped up behind his best friend, just as a _very_ loud voice asked, “Hello? Roommates?”

 

The two people standing in the common area were possibly the most mismatched set of individuals that Sanghyuk had ever seen. Both were tall with slim builds, but that is where any similarity ended. On the left stood a boy with bleach blonde hair and a pointy nose (with ears to match), and lips so plush it was hard for Sanghyuk not to stare. He was wearing a giant pink sweatshirt, shorts so short they were barely visible, and white platform tennis shoes. He was also chewing gum a bit obnoxiously, in Sanghyuk’s opinion, while he stared down at his phone, thick lashes fanned out across his squishy looking cheeks. He was almost _violently_ adorable.

 

The other guy just looked… _violent_. Black combat boots, black jeans, a black cardigan. Black hair that ended somewhere around his shoulders curtaining his pale face, black nail polish, and black eyes that stared back at Sanghyuk in a way that reminded him strongly of an angry cat.

 

“Hi!” Wonshik squeaked, before clearing his throat and trying again. “I mean- hi. Are you the other two sharing the room?”

 

The blonde looked up, smiling so wide that his pretty brown eyes were almost obscured by those cheeks. “Hi! And yes, we are! I’m Lee Jaehwan and this is Jung Taekwoon!” he replied, sounding nearly as happy as Wonshik. In answer, Wonshik giggled like the idiot he was, always unable to remain calm around people who he found exciting.

 

Sanghyuk stepped around his best friend, reaching his new roommates in a few long strides. The role of the ‘cool one’, it seemed, would be left to him. As usual.

 

“I’m Han Sanghyuk, and that’s Kim Wonshik. It’s nice to meet you,” he said, holding out his hand. The blonde, Lee Jaehwan, took it, shaking a bit overenthusiastically.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too!”

 

Sanghyuk turned to the goth looking guy, now standing a bit behind Jaehwan and glaring from Sanghyuk to Wonshik. “Oh, don’t mind him. He’s a shy kitten, aren’t you, Woonie?” Jaehwan said, ruffling his friend’s black hair before patting his cheek. Jung Taekwoon blinked slowly, but still didn’t say a word.

 

“Um… okay, well we already put our stuff in there, so your room is over here,” Sanghyuk replied, trying not to feel uncomfortable and pointing to the empty bedroom. Jaehwan’s huge grin returned, pretty eyes crinkling as he waved at Wonshik over Sanghyuk’s shoulder. Sanghyuk heard that much to familiar shriek of a giggle, but when he turned, his friend was already hiding in their room.

 

“Sorry, he’s a bit excited. I guess he’s a fan of you two. He’s also in the music department,” Sanghyuk said apologetically, knowing full well his best friend had probably blushed scarlet at that comment.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes lit up, and he set his phone on the top of a magenta suitcase before walking to the door of Sanghyuk’s bedroom. Unfortunately, that left Sanghyuk essentially having a staring contest with Taekwoon. He lost that contest, turning to follow Jaehwan before the guy lit him on fire or something.

 

“Wonshik, right? Do you sing?” Jaehwan’s loud (but admittedly pleasant) voice asked, and Sanghyuk saw him standing in the middle of the room in front of Wonshik, who looked about two seconds from passing out. “No, I don’t. I compose,” Wonshik replied, trying and failing to sound relaxed.

 

“He also raps,” Sanghyuk added, grinning evilly at the expression of horror on his best friend’s face. “Fun!” Jaehwan said, popping him gum. “Will you sing something?” Wonshik blurted, appearing even more horrified before he tried to cover himself. “Sanghyuk hasn’t heard of- heard either of you sing before.”

 

Jaehwan turned to Sanghyuk, looking scandalized, a hand pressed over his heart. “How is that even possible? I thought everyone has heard us at least once!”

 

“Loud,” a very soft voice said, and Sanghyuk realized that Taekwoon was standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. “Exactly, I’m very loud,” Jaehwan said happily. He winked at Wonshik (who choked on his spit), folded his gum up in its wrapper, and then rolled his shoulders.

_‘Hello from the other side,_  
I must've called a thousand times,  
To tell you I'm sorry,  
For everything that I've done.  
But when I call you never,  
Seem to be home.

_Hello from the outside,_  
At least I can say that I've tried,  
To tell you I'm sorry,  
For breaking your heart.  
But it don't matter, it clearly,  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore.’

 

Sanghyuk’s jaw nearly hit the floor. The chorus of Adele’s ‘Hello’ had never sounded quite so beautiful. Jaehwan’s voice was a light tenor, loud (as he said) but not obnoxiously so. Each note was perfect, to Sanghyuk’s untrained ear, and his breath never faltered once. _Now_ he understood exactly why Wonshik was losing his mind, he would probably kill someone to get this boy on one of his tracks.

 

Wonshik applauded enthusiastically, and Sanghyuk joined in. It was deserved. Jaehwan grinned, sweeping a bow that was exaggeratedly elegant, Taekwoon chuckling quietly from behind him. Sanghyuk could sing, he guessed, Wonshik always made him demo things for him, but he was nowhere near as good as that.

 

“Fantastic,” Wonshik murmured, looking at Jaehwan in wonder. “Thank you, we’re just sensational as a duet, but that will have to wait. Woonie and I need to unpack,” Jaehwan replied, patting the top of Wonshik’s head and waltzing from the room with Taekwoon on his heels.

 

The four boys unpacked in their separate rooms, Wonshik’s hip hop playlist warring with the soulful ballads wafting over from their roommates.

 

“Jaehwan seems nice,” Sanghyuk said absently, collapsing on his newly unconjoined bed after a few hours of relatively hard labor. “He _is_ nice. He’s the nicest person I’ve ever met. I sat behind him in music theory last semester and he gave me a pen once.”

 

“A true saint,” Sanghyuk deadpanned. Wonshik was too busy setting up his desk to notice the sarcasm. “Taekwoon seems a bit… weird though.”

 

“I’m fairly certain the only person he actually gets along with is Jaehwan,” Wonshik replied, plugging a set of speakers into his desk top monitor. “How is that even possible? He’s so quiet and Jaehwan is so… loud.”

 

Wonshik shrugged, just as Sanghyuk’s phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket, quickly scanning a text from Hongbin before dropping it on his chest. “Kong just invited us to a party. It sounds like Hakyeon is throwing a ‘welcome back to school’ mixer and he wants us to go.”

 

“We should! We can invite Jaehwan and Taekwoon!” Wonshik replied, no doubt already planning ways to try and get on the juniors good list. “Sure, I’ll go ask.”

 

Sanghyuk pushed himself off the bed and padded across the common area, but he forgot to knock before cracking open his roommate’s door.

 

It looked like an invisible line had been drawn down the middle of the room, half crème and baby pink, half varying shades of blue. The pink side was covered in posters from anime and musicals, and there was an absolutely enormous gamming computer on the desk. The blue side was more tranquil, a keyboard set up at the foot of the bed and a mountain of clothes piled up on the desk chair. They had separated their beds as well.

 

On top of the royal blue bedspread sat Jaehwan, now only in fuzzy socks and those ridiculous shorts, reading what looked like ‘The Amazing Spiderman: #752’ with a still fully clothed Taekwoon’s head in his lap.

 

“Oh shit, sorry,” Sanghyuk said hastily, when they both looked up. Before he could duck back out of the room, Jaehwan beaconed him over. “Did you need something?” he asked, Sanghyuk doing everything in his power not to stare at his bare upper body. He cleared his throat, holding his phone out like it was a shield.

 

“Uh… our friends are having a welcome back party tonight, and we wanted to see if you guys wanted to come,” Sanghyuk said, feeling very much like he was interrupting a _moment_ of some kind.

 

Jaehwan had scooted off what was presumably not his bed, if the décor was any indication, and he flashed Sanghyuk that 1000-watt smile.

 

“I’d rather drink pepper spray,” Taekwoon replied, his soft voice carrying a hint of annoyance. He was glaring at Sanghyuk as he sat up, which (unfortunately for him) made it easier for Jaehwan to slice his neck.

 

“He meant we’d love to come, and it was super thoughtful of you to invite us,” Jaehwan corrected, ignoring his friends whine of protest and taking the phone from Sanghyuk’s hand. “Alright cool, you don’t have to come if you don’t want, Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk said, trying not to be offended by the elder’s harsh words. Taekwoon just blinked at him.

 

“He goes where I go, and now you have both of our numbers. Text me so I have yours, and give them to your excited friend too,” Jaehwan replied cheerfully as he handed the phone back, blonde hair flopping down into his eyes.

 

Jaehwan was taller than average, Sanghyuk thought, but without those aircraft carriers on his feet, he was roughly at eye level with Sanghyuk’s chin. He was cute. Little.

 

“I will, thanks,” Sanghyuk said, letting his hand rest on the shorter boy’s surprisingly toned arm for barely half a second. He snatched it away again and didn’t let himself think about how warm Jaehwan’s skin was.

 

He hurriedly backed out of the room, studiously avoiding Taekwoon’s death glare, and added, “We’re leaving around 8,” before shutting the door behind him. Wonshik was going to be unbearably happy.

 

“What did they say?” his best friends asked. “They’re both coming, and I got their numbers.”

 

Wonshik shriek/giggled again.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you don't know what I mean when I say that Wonshik shriek/giggles, this is what I'm referring too:
>
>> Wonshik's giggle [pic.twitter.com/hBHBicHdf8](https://t.co/hBHBicHdf8)
>> 
>> — chelseabts (@chelseabts95) [May 13, 2019](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95/status/1128005427264778240?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

 

 

“He’s hot,” Jaehwan said, flopping back down on Taekwoon’s bed and reaching for his comic book.

 

“Called it. Called it as soon as you shook his hand,” his best friend replied. Taekwoon grabbed one of Jaehwan’s ankles and dragged him back into their previous cuddle position, ignoring the younger’s squawk of protest and pillowing his head on Jaehwan’s thigh.

 

Jaehwan sighed dramatically, giving Spiderman up as a bad job and ran his fingers through Taekwoon’s silky hair. “Too bad he seems straight.”

 

“Not everyone is as overtly flaming as you, Hwannie. Don’t judge people based on appearances,” Taekwoon scolded, letting Jaehwan curl onto his side and rest his blonde head on his stomach. They were snug, like two very tall puzzle pieces. “Anyway, he wouldn’t stop staring at you. Although that was probably because those shorts are so stupid.”

 

Jaehwan poked his best friend sharply in the ribs. “You bought them for me!”

 

“As a joke! I didn’t think you’d wear them in public!”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? They show off my legs!”

 

“Uhg, you’re impossible. Do we really have to go to a party?”

 

“Yes,” Jaehwan replied firmly. “We need to socialize more; we’re running low on friends as it is.”

 

“I don’t need friends, I have you and you’re loud enough for at least five people. And you know what always happens at parties!”

 

Jaehwan pouted, and  _that_ was _that._

 

“Fine,” Taekwoon sighed, pulling out his phone to check the time. “It’s already almost 7, we need to start getting ready.”

 

\---

 

“You are overdressed,” Sanghyuk said, putting down his comb as Wonshik walked out of the bathroom.

 

“ _You_ are underdressed,” was the terse replied, as Wonshik straightened the collar of his black and grey button down.

 

“It’s a dorm party, Shik, you aren’t going to meet your date’s parents before prom.”

 

Wonshik eyed the younger skeptically. “False. It’s a dorm party that Jung Taekwoon and Lee Jaehwan are attending, and both are famous for their love of fashion. Plus, I’ve heard they almost never go to parties, so I need to use this opportunity. I’m trying to get them to like me, remember?”

 

“If you think they won’t like you just because you dress casual, they aren’t worth trying to win over,” Sanghyuk replied, checking his hair in the closet door mirror to make sure it was suitably styled.

 

He had on his nicer pair of jeans, adidas trainers, and a plain white t-shirt under his favorite bomber jacket. He looked, in a word, fine. “True, but it’s still a good icebreaker,” Wonshik said, stepping into his pair of designer tennis shoes that he nearly starved himself to buy a few months ago.

 

Sanghyuk didn’t have the strength to argue anymore, so he replied, “Whatever, just don’t come crying to me when someone pukes up their beer on you.”

 

The two grabbed their phones and keys on the way out to the common area, and Sanghyuk knocked on the other’s door to tell them they were ready.

 

Not even a minute later, Jaehwan strolled out with Taekwoon following more reluctantly. The former had his blonde hair styled into a comma, tight black pants, white sneakers, and a low-cut white shirt (blouse?) that had pea coat-like buttons down the front. The latter had swapped his cardigan for a chic looking tank top thing, his combat boots for ankle boots, and his hair was artfully mussed. Both were made up, skin so flawless it almost looked plastic, but where Jaehwan’s bordered on natural, Taekwoon’s was dark and dramatic. Maybe Sanghyuk _was_ underdressed after all.

 

“You two look great,” Sanghyuk said, trying not to fixate on the curve of his blonde roommate’s very nice ass. However, both Jaehwan and Taekwoon were staring at Wonshik with what Sanghyuk thought was appreciation.

 

Wonshik knew he was good looking, but he was actually about 3 times hotter than he realized, a fact made clear in moments like these.

 

“This I _love,_ you have to let Woonie borrow it some time, it's totally his aesthetic,” Jaehwan said, sauntering up to Wonshik and deftly popping the two top buttons on his shirt open. “Girls will like that,” he continued, oblivious to the strangled sounds Wonshik was making and returning to Taekwoon’s side. The latter’s eyes were still firmly glued on Wonshik.

 

“ _You_ look good too, shall we go?” Jaehwan asked, flashing that smile at Sanghyuk and somewhat assuaging the twinge of jealously that sparked in the younger’s chest.

 

“Yeah, lets,” Sanghyuk replied, grabbing his best friend by the arm and dragging him after their roommates.

 

The short walk to Hongbin and Hakyeon’s dorm was relatively uneventful, consisting mostly of Jaehwan whispering to Taekwoon and Wonshik fiddling with his shirt buttons.

 

“Just in here, second floor, room 202,” Sanghyuk said, holding the door open as the others traipsed in. “Thanks, handsome, I like a man with manners,” Jaehwan replied, one of his elbows brushing Sanghyuk’s waist as he passed. Sanghyuk ignored the little flutter in his stomach.

 

So, Jaehwan liked men. That was good to have confirmed, just in case his clothing, love of musicals, and overall demeanor weren’t enough to broadcast that loud and clear. But Sanghyuk was never one to judge based off things like that. Although, Jaehwan could have been joking. He seemed like the type to joke a lot.

 

The four boys made it up to room 202, Sanghyuk’s mind still stuck firmly on the matter of Jaehwan’s sexuality. Wonshik knocked, apparently feeling more confident after receiving a _second_ compliment from Jaehwan, this time about his hair.

 

The door flew open and then the hallway erupted in noise. Jaehwan and Hakyeon were friends, it seemed.

 

“Yeonnie!” Jaehwan shrieked, jumping on Hakyeon and hugging the tan senior like a very cuddly octopus.

 

“Hwannie!? You said you were busy!”

 

“I _am_ busy! I’m coming to my roommates’ friends welcome back party!”

 

“Who are your roommates!?”

 

Sanghyuk cleared his throat, saluting Hakyeon as Wonshik waved. “Ah, you lucky bitch! You got the two best looking guys on campus after my Binnie!”

 

Speaking of _Binnie_ , Hongbin appeared behind the two giggling upper classmen, looking sorely put out. “Why the fuck is everyone screaming- _oh_. The loud one is here,” he muttered, giving his boyfriend and Jaehwan a sidelong look before pulling Taekwoon inside. Sanghyuk and Wonshik followed, leaving the other two to their screaming.

 

“Nice place,” Sanghyuk commented, eyeing the large main room with two doors leading off it. Hongbin and Hakyeon had managed to score a double suite, just like Sanghyuk’s dorm but with one less bedroom. The ideal living situation for same-sex college couples. “Thanks, most of the… décor is Hakyeon’s doing, we moved in two days early,” Hongbin replied, the four of them navigating through the already large crowd of people to the kitchen.

 

“Drinks?”

 

“Please.”

 

Hongbin handed Sanghyuk and Wonshik each a red plastic cup, the kind stereotypically depicted at college parties in movies. Taekwoon didn’t take one, blinking owlishly around at the other guests.

 

Sanghyuk took a sip of the offensively blue concoction in his cup, and nearly spit it right back out. “What is this? It burns,” he asked, coughing. “Ask Yeon. He made it,” Hongbin replied with a grin, dimples flashing and sipping from his own cup.

 

“It’s vodka, blue curaçao, and a bunch of other stuff that’s not important,” Hakyeon’s voice said, appearing next to Sanghyuk with Jaehwan in tow. Jaehwan snatched the cup from Sanghyuk’s hand and took a sip (the younger accidentally forgot not to stare at the way the elders throat looked when he swallowed, because _fuck_ ) and grimaced. “That’s vile, give me some more.”

 

Once Sanghyuk’s cup had been returned, he asked, “So, how do you two know each other?”

 

“Well, Taekwoonie is actually my age, but he did a gap year in Japan. I met him and Hwannie during the spring musical my sophomore year, when they were still baby freshman,” Hakyeon replied, draping an arm over Jaehwan’s shoulder.

 

Unnoticed by anyone, Taekwoon had maneuvered around to stand behind Jaehwan like a weird goth shadow. “I’m older than you, don’t call me a baby,” he said, just loud enough to be heard over the music and making Sanghyuk jump.

 

Hakyeon cooed (as one would at a baby), pinching Taekwoon’s cheeks and earning a neck slice from his victim. Sanghyuk liked Hakyeon, his instinctive motherish-ness and overwhelming kindness, but the younger wasn’t sure if goading someone as intimidating as Taekwoon appeared to be was the smartest idea.

 

Jaehwan chuckled happily, his eyes getting all squished into crescents again in that way that made Sanghyuk want to coo just like Hakyeon. “Kong-ah, can I steal your man for a minute so we can show these other losers up with our amazing dance skills?” he asked, winking cheekily at Hongbin who waved his ascent.

 

Hakyeon kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before taking both Jaehwan’s hands and pulling him back into the crowd, Taekwoon following after them in silence.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry you got stuck with them,” Hongbin said, patting Wonshik on the back and coming to stand in between them. “Jaehwan is nice, but Taekwoon freaks me out a bit. Do you know how long they’ve been dating?” Sanghyuk asked, taking another sip of his revolting drink. He had actually planned to ask that question to Hakyeon, the man who knew everything about everyone. But since he was currently occupied, Hongbin (the main receiver of Hakyeon’s unending stream of gossip) would do.

 

“I don’t think they’re dating, actually, but I can see why you would think so. I do know that they’ve been close since they were kids though. Jaehwan is too stupid and too pretty for his own good, and Taek is just a cat in human form. They’re whole vibe is basically opposites attract.”

 

That was a bit of a surprise to Sanghyuk, considering the position his roommates had been in when he walked in on them earlier. But maybe that was normal when you’re so close to someone. He and Wonshik weren’t that intimate, but then again, they had only known each other for a year not since childhood.

 

“Also, don’t let Taek intimidate you. He’s actually really sweet. The only time I’ve ever seen him genuinely angry is when people are picking on Jaehwan, it’s like someone is bullying his little brother,” Hongbin added, almost as an afterthought.

 

“Do people pick on Jaehwan often? He seems like the kind of guy everyone would love,” Wonshik asked, voicing Sanghyuk’s thought for him. Hongbin shrugged. “It’s been known to happen.”

 

Sanghyuk hummed in response, not really knowing what to say. “How are things going in domestic paradise?” Wonshik asked, grinning at Hongbin over his cup. “I love Yeon to death, but he’s driving me up the wall, so the usual.” Their friend might sound annoyed, but the creases around his eyes said otherwise. Hongbin was perpetually grumpy.

 

Finding his cup empty, Sanghyuk left his chatting friends and went to refill it. As he was ladling out more blue liquid, he glanced up and caught a glimpse of his blonde roommate. Jaehwan was wrapped around Hakyeon like a second skin, letting the tan boy spin him around as if he weighed less than an ounce. It took a second more to spot Taekwoon’s dark hair, hanging back against the wall with his eyes on them.

 

Sanghyuk just stared at Jaehwan for a moment, taking in the way he moved, how easily he allowed himself to be maneuvered. The lines of his body. His smile, so different from the cute one Sanghyuk was getting used too. Sultry, _tempting_. Jaehwan was... a lot, Sanghyuk decided. Living with him was going to be very interesting.

 

A pretty girl with short red hair caught Sanghyuk’s eye from across the room, and when she smiled at him, he decided this party might end up being fun after all.

 

\---

 

Three hours later, a still tipsy Sanghyuk kissed the girl (she had told him her name, but he couldn’t remember) on the cheek before showing her out of his mercifully empty dorm. He hadn’t actually anticipated a hookup, but it was certainly a nice surprise.

 

When he left the party, as far as he could recall, Hongbin and Hakyeon had been making out in a corner, a very drunk Jaehwan had been dancing with a spiky-haired guy, and Wonshik had been rather futilely trying to start a conversation with Taekwoon. Everyone had looked like they were enjoying themselves (apart from Taekwoon).

 

Realizing just how gross he felt post-sex, Sanghyuk quickly changed the sheets on his bed that he had made only this afternoon and hopped in his and Wonshik’s shared shower.

 

The shower water was warm on his sticky skin, and he stood there for 5 minutes longer than he needed to, just enjoying the steam. Once he felt thoroughly clean, Sanghyuk wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and wandered out to the kitchen. He had just filled a plastic cup with water when the door opened.

 

Wonshik came in first, followed by Taekwoon, who was half carrying a clearly inebriated Jaehwan. The dark-haired boy looked downright furious, and he took Jaehwan to their room and slammed the door without sparing Sanghyuk a single glance.

 

“Jaehwan looks like he had fun,” Sanghyuk said with a grin, turning to lean against the counter and drink his water. “Uhh… not really,” Wonshik replied, taking a mug from their small supply of kitchenware and holding it under the tap.

 

Sanghyuk cocked his head, waiting for his best friend to explain. “Um, that dude with the hair, I don’t know if you saw him before you left. He… I don’t know if take advantage is the right phrase, but. He was trying to get Jaehwan to do… _stuff_ in the bathroom. Nothing happened, but I mean- I mean you saw Jaehwan, he’s not in any state to agree.”

 

That was a very unpleasant story to hear for several reasons. First, because anyone who tried to take advantage of a drunk person was utter trash. Second, because Jaehwan certainly _was not_ in any state to consent to _anything_ , let alone sex. And third, because, as his new roommate and friend, Sanghyuk felt obligated to keep creeps away from Jaehwan the same way he would want to keep them away from Wonshik or Hakyeon. Frankly, it pissed Sanghyuk off.

 

Both boys drained their waters in silence and then refilled them, hoping it would help whatever hangover they would have in the morning.

 

There was a knock on the front door. Sanghyuk set down his glass, about to go answer it in case that girl forgot something, but Taekwoon appeared at the entrance to his bedroom. Behind him, Sanghyuk could just make out Jaehwan on his pink bed, fancy clothes replaced with a pair of pajama pants with chopper all over them, curled up on his side with an arm under his head.

 

“I’ll get it,” Taekwoon hissed, looking like the angel of death himself as he stalked to the front door and threw it open.

 

It was the dude with the hair, a shit eating grin on his face and an empty red plastic cup in his hand.

 

“Leave.”

 

“No. I had a dick appointment that you interfered with.”

 

The dude with the hair was half a head shorter than Taekwoon, Sanghyuk noticed, with a lacrosse team t-shirt on. A LAX bro. _Fantastic._

 

Taekwoon hissed, sounding very much like a cat that had been doused with water, before he grabbed the front of dude’s shirt and shoved him back out into the hall.

 

“Why are you so mad, Taekwoonie?” dude said, mocking. “Was he finally going to let you fuck him and I interrupted? Everyone knows you want to.”

 

“Listen, you degenerate _filth._ You are going to leave this building and never speak to Jaehwan again. If I see you with in ten feet of him, I will call the _police_ , the actual police not campus security, and have arrested for attempted rape. Get the fuck out of my sight,” Taekwoon spat, pushing dude away down the hall.

 

Sanghyuk and Wonshik had come to stand in the doorway, but it seemed Taekwoon had the situation under control. That was the loudest Sanghyuk had heard his dark-haired roommate so far, and also the scariest. Hongbin hadn’t been joking.

 

Dudes face had gone pale, and he turned to stumble down the hall without another word. Taekwoon waited for him to vanish through the door to the stairwell before stomping back inside.

 

“This is why we don’t go to parties,” he snapped, addressing the room at large before reentering his bedroom and slamming the door again.

 

Sanghyuk and Wonshik stared at it, the former genuinely in awe. It had been a very impressive display to be sure, aside from terrifying.

 

Wonshik swallowed audibly, and he turned to Sanghyuk, saying with complete seriousness, “I think I’m in love with Jung Taekwoon.”

 

 

 

 

 

*Keo go to a party (for reference)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, a bit cute

 

Sanghyuk woke in his extra-long twin bed, hangover free and in a surprisingly good mood. Sex can have that effect on people. He stretched luxuriously, ruffling his hair and blinking his eyes open.

 

Wonshik was still snoring like a train in the bed opposite, one foot sticking out of the bottom of his black bedspread. Sniffing, Sanghyuk realized that he had been woken by the distinct smell of coffee wafting in from the common area. He yawned, stretched one more time, and then went to investigate.

 

There was indeed a pot of coffee heating in the small coffee maker his roommates had brought, so one of them must be awake. After scanning the room and finding it empty, he noticed a flash of blonde through the sliding glass door to the balcony.

 

“Good morning,” Sanghyuk said, his voice still a bit gruff from sleep as he cracked the door open and stuck his head out. Jaehwan was sitting cross-legged on the cement floor, a steaming mug of deliciousness cupped in both hands.

 

“Hey, there’s coffee if you want some,” he replied, Sanghyuk nodding gratefully and retreating back to the kitchen. He filled his favorite mug (it said _‘Jesus Fucking Christ’_ on the front in large typewriter font) with coffee before padding back to the balcony.

 

“Can I join?” he asked, taking a seat once Jaehwan had nodded.

 

“Nice mug.”

 

“Thanks,” Sanghyuk replied, sneaking a peak at Jaehwan’s. It was bright pink (unsurprisingly), with the word _‘Princess’_ on it in white cursive script and a few hearts instead of a dot over the letter I.

 

“Did you have fun at the party? Or, after it? I saw you leave with that redhead,” Jaehwan asked conversationally after they sipped in silence for a few moments.

 

“Yeah, it was alright. How do you feel? You had a lot more to drink than I did.”

 

Jaehwan smiled out at the view of the sunlit quad. It was fake, Sanghyuk realized, it didn’t make his eyes get all scrunchy. “I’m fine. I don’t really get hangovers.”

 

“Lucky.”

 

“I know.”

 

Silence fell between them again. Not awkward, a comfortable silence, just the sound of birds chirping and the faint noises of the campus waking up. He didn’t want to bring up what happened after the party in case in made Jaehwan upset, so he changed the subject.

 

“What do you have planned for this final blissful day of freedom before classes start?”

 

Jaehwan hummed, taking a sip of coffee before he answered.

 

“I was thinking about going to the next town over to scout thrift store for some furniture. We need a couch, and I bet all the places here have already been picked clean.”

 

A pause.

 

“Do you want to come?”

 

Sanghyuk grinned into his mug. “Sure, it’s good roommate bonding, I guess. How are we going?”

 

“I have a car,” Jaehwan replied, unfolding his legs so the tips of his toes pressed up against the metal railing.

 

“Lucky,” Sanghyuk repeated, before adding, “I’m poor.”

 

“Me too. I bought her with the money I won in a singing competition in high school. She’s old, but she still runs like a dream.”

 

 _She._ Of course, Jaehwan would refer to his car like a person. That seemed like something Sanghyuk should have assumed.

 

“That’s cool, I bet you won a lot of those,” Sanghyuk replied, trying to copy the way Jaehwan was sitting. However, when he stretched out his legs, they were still bent at the knee a bit when his feet reached the railing.

 

Jaehwan nudged Sanghyuk’s shin with his foot, chuckling softly. His roommate was a lot more subdued this morning, not so loud. Whether that was post-party blues, the looming threat of class, or a side effect of being harassed by human garbage, Sanghyuk wasn’t sure.

 

“Yeah, I did. Woonie and I never participated in the same competitions unless they allowed duets. So, if I didn’t win, he did.”

 

Not modest. But, not bragging either. Jaehwan’s tone was matter of fact, as if the concept of him losing a singing competition was simply nonexistent. From the little bit Sanghyuk heard yesterday, that made sense.

 

“The other singers in your school must have hated you.”

 

“They did.”

 

There it was, the _real_ smile.

 

“Poptart? I can’t cook worth a damn, so this is all I have to offer for breakfast,” Jaehwan said, suddenly holding a pack of strawberry poptarts up from where they had been hidden next to him. “Sure, thanks,” Sanghyuk replied, accepting one of the frosted confections. He didn’t think he had eaten these since he was twelve years old.

 

“Woonie is the chef, and the main reason I haven’t starved to death. He makes the best noodles you will ever eat in your entire life.”

 

“I don’t know about that; I make a mean bowl of ramen.” That was true, Sanghyuk _could_ in fact make great ramen, but that was pretty much the extent of his cooking abilities.

 

“You’ll have to make me some one day.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Sanghyuk watched Jaehwan take a bite of Poptart out of the corner of his eye. By _bite_ , he actually meant _nibble_. His roommate held the rectangle in both hands, rotating it around until he had nibbled off all the frosting free edges.

 

“You eat like a squirrel,” he said, grinning when Jaehwan nudged his shin a bit harder than last time. “You eat like a caveman.”

 

They ate quietly for a moment or two, until Jaehwan turned to give Sanghyuk a once over. “Nice muscles, by the way. I guessed you were ripped but not _that_ ripped.”

 

Sanghyuk was suddenly, _blindingly_ aware that he only had on the basketball shorts he slept in. He wasn’t shy, not by a longshot, but it was a rather blunt compliment. He glanced at Jaehwan, copying the up-and-down look he had just received. His roommate had on a very similar pair of shorts to the ones he wore yesterday (light blue instead of white) with a crème colored hoodie so large it was almost swallowing him up.

 

“I would say _‘nice legs, I didn’t realize they were so long’_ , but I did see them yesterday,” Sanghyuk replied, matching Jaehwan’s conversational tone. His roommate smiled, eyes scrunching up into crescents, and Sanghyuk resisted the very strong urge to pinch those cheeks.

 

When their mugs were empty and poptarts gone, Sanghyuk stood and helped Jaehwan to his feet. “I just have to get dressed, so let me know when you and Taekwoon are ready to go. I would say we should wait for Wonshik, but he’ll probably sleep past noon.”

 

For some reason, the tips of Jaehwan’s pointy ears flushed, pink dusting the apples of his cheeks.

 

“Same goes for Woonie. I thought just the two of us could go.”

 

He sounded so _shy_ , clutching his pink mug with his sleeves over his hands like sweater paws, determinedly not meeting Sanghyuk’s gaze. The phrase _‘violently adorable’_ echoed in the younger’s mind.

 

On a whim, Sanghyuk reached out to brush a flyaway strand of blonde hair out of Jaehwan’s eyes. “That’s fine. Let me go put on a shirt so the thrift stores don’t kick us out for public indecency.”

 

\---

 

This _wasn’t_ a date, Sanghyuk reminded himself for roughly the twelfth time in 7 minutes. It was roommate bonding with only half the roommates, nothing special. He had thrown on a T-shirt and gym shoes, and he was now forcing himself to walk at 75% normal speed through campus to the junior parking lot. Jaehwan was at his side, aircraft carriers securely back on his feet, pale legs gleaming in the mid-morning sun.

 

People were giving them _looks_ , the few people they passed that is, but it was definitely more attention than Sanghyuk was used to getting for just going on a walk. His roommate waved and greeted almost everyone, and the majority of the responses were positive, but there were a few sets of eyes that lingered on Jaehwan in a way Sanghyuk didn’t care for. He made a point to make himself look as large as possible (in Taekwoon’s absence), and the owners of the eyes in question seemed suitably intimidated.

 

“There she is!” Jaehwan exclaimed, breaking into a jog. Sanghyuk kept up easily, but then nearly tripped over his own feet when Jaehwan clicked his keys. A pair of headlights flashed, headlights that were attached to a cherry red Jeep Wrangler, complete with cloth roof and a set of pink fuzzy dice hanging off the rear-view mirror.

 

“That is… hands down… the _gayest_ car I’ve ever seen,” Sanghyuk said. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t _this._ “Isn’t she gorgeous?! Come on, handsome, we’ve got a couch to buy!”

 

Jaehwan hopped up onto the driver’s side door, quickly rolling the roof back and tying it to the trunk. “It’s so sunny, we might as well enjoy the fresh air!” he said happily, plopping down into the driver’s seat and slotting the keys in the ignition.

 

Sanghyuk got in a bit more hesitantly. “Are you sure you won’t roll it?” he asked, double checking that his seatbelt was secure. “I’ll have you know I’m an excellent driver, thank you very much. Here,” Jaehwan replied, handing Sanghyuk and aux chord and starting the Jeep.

 

It rumbled to life surprisingly loudly, and Sanghyuk plugged his phone in, selecting ‘Genius by Sia’.

 

“Good choice! Hold on tight!” Jaehwan said excitedly, and Sanghyuk had just enough time to grab the door handle before his roommate floored it.

 

“Jaehwan slow down!” Sanghyuk shouted, his voice way higher pitched than he would like to admit, but Jaehwan ignored him, cackling like a maniac as he swerved onto the campus ring road.

 

 _‘This is it. My life ends now, in the passenger seat of a cherry red Jeep, driven by my insanely cute roommate,’_ Sanghyuk thought, music blaring around them and Jaehwan singing along at the top of his lungs.

 

“Cheer up, handsome! Stress can ruin every day of your life, dying can only ruin one!”

 

That quote sounded familiar, but Sanghyuk was too focused on clinging to his door to try and remember where he had heard it. Jaehwan saluted the guard at the campus entrance as they sped past, and then they hit the road.

 

“I’m driving home, you’re going to _literally_ give me a stroke,” Sanghyuk said shakily, when they reached the first thrift store twenty minutes later. Jaehwan just smiled, straightening his windswept hair in the rear-view mirror and patting Sanghyuk’s knee. “I told you she runs like a dream,” he replied, ignoring his complaint and hopping out onto the asphalt.

 

The two boys made their way into the store, Jaehwan dragging Sanghyuk over to the clothes section before he made it two feet inside.

 

“Look at this! I _need_ it,” Jaehwan exclaimed, holding up a revolting purple hoodie with a drawing of a wolf on it. “Nice job, you managed to find the ugliest thing here under a minute,” Sanghyuk replied, slow clapping and then grinning when Jaehwan swept a bow.

 

They poked around the clothes for a while longer (Jaehwan successfully talked Sanghyuk into buying a T-shirt that said _‘world’s best dad’_ on it), before heading over to the houseware.

 

“We should get some chairs for the patio too,” Jaehwan said thoughtfully, inspecting a shelf of old CD players. “If you wanted someone who would buy you stuff, you got the wrong one. Wonshik is the guy to bring on shopping trips,” Sanghyuk replied. It was true, his best friend was already earning royalties from several songs that had gotten picked up by various producers last month.

 

“I have _a bit_ of money, I worked through high school as well as winning competitions,” Jaehwan said, before he squeaked and swooped down on a box of used comic books. 

 

“We’re on a mission, Jaehwan, stay focused,” Sanghyuk replied, grabbing his roommates’ hand and pulling him away. “You’re no fun!” Jaehwan whined, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his eyes, in what was quite possibly the _cutest_ pout Sanghyuk had ever seen.

 

“That’s not playing fair,” he said, forcibly looking away and continuing to drag him to the couch section.

 

“Ooh!” Jaehwan exclaimed, thankfully distracted. He was now the one pulling Sanghyuk, nearly jogging over to a bright blue mass of cushions that looked somewhat like a futon. “This is perfect! What do you think?”

 

Sanghyuk assessed the couch in question. It looked alright, fairly alarming color aside. No stains or splits. He sat down, Jaehwan collapsing next to him, and was instantly enveloped in comfort. “This is amazing, but do you not want to check more stores in case we find something better?”

 

“No, that’s your fomo talking. When you know you know, and I know this is one for me,” Jaehwan replied, closing his eyes and dropping his head back over the cushions, breathing deeply. Sanghyuk did _not_ stare at how his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. He _didn’t_.

 

“Whatever you say! Let’s go tell the cashier,” Sanghyuk replied, letting Jaehwan yank him up. They made their way to the checkout counter, and only when they reached it did Sanghyuk realize their fingers were laced together.

 

He dropped Jaehwan’s hand like it was a radioactive spider. _‘This is not a date,’_ he reminded himself, just two roommates furniture shopping. He didn’t want to give Jaehwan the wrong impression.

 

“We’d like to get that blue couch,” Sanghyuk said to the cashier, pointedly not noticing the weird expression on Jaehwan’s face.

 

Once the couch and ugly clothes had been paid for and loaded into the back of the Jeep, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan made the rounds of three other stores nearby. They ended up with a set of wooden folding chairs for the patio, a box of old Christmas lights, four mugs, a cat poster (‘Woonie is going to _love_ it!’), and a huge polka dotted rug.

 

“Good haul!” Jaehwan said, giving Sanghyuk a high five once the Jeep’s trunk was stuffed to the brim. “Keys,” Sanghyuk replied, palm out and hand on hip. Jaehwan sighed dramatically but tossed them over.

 

With Sanghyuk at the wheel, the driving was much smoother. Jaehwan was in charge of the stereo (4 minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake was his current choice), and he sang along happily they made their way down the highway.

 

Feeling hungry and generous, Sanghyuk pulled the Jeep into the McDonald’s drive through, grinning at Jaehwan’s high pitched shriek of excitement. “My treat,” Sanghyuk said. He went to roll down the window, but very quickly realized that Jaehwan had rolled all of them down on the way there. It was like sitting in a giant wire cage.

 

Food acquired, Sanghyuk parked and took a huge bite of his burger (no cheese for this lactose intolerant boy), watching Jaehwan begin to nibble on his chicken nuggets.

 

“So how long have you and Taekwoon known each other?” Sanghyuk asked curiously. “Kindergarten, he was in first grade. A boy in my class stole my toy car and he got it back for me. He’s been my best friend ever since. How long have you known Wonshik? Are you two the same age?”

 

“We were roommates freshman year and decided to stick together. And no, I’m 19, he’s 21.”

 

Jaehwan nearly spat out his food, looking Sanghyuk over with a squint. “How are you only 19!? Your enormous!” he asked suspiciously, like he thought Sanghyuk was trying to trick him.

 

“I skipped two grades in middle school,” Sanghyuk replied simply, grinning back at Jaehwan’s confused face. “Wow! You must be _really_ smart! I’m stupid, so you can tutor me,” his roommate replied, dipping his French fries in his chocolate milkshake.

 

“That’s really gross,” Sanghyuk said, nodding at the paper cup in Jaehwan’s hand, before adding, “And I’m sure you aren’t stupid.”

 

“I am though. A self-proclaimed idiot. I’ve made peace with it.”

 

That annoyed Sanghyuk a bit, he didn’t like people talking down about themselves. “You don’t seem stupid to me; you quoted that Sherlock show earlier. That’s not the kind of thing stupid people watch.” It was where the quote about dying was from, Sanghyuk had realized belatedly.

 

Hongbin had called Jaehwan stupid last night, he remembered. Sanghyuk hadn’t thought much of it at the time, more interested in his roommate’s relationship status to have paid much attention. He was retroactively annoyed by that as well.

 

“I mean my grades are shit. I’m barely passing, and I only got in here on an arts scholarship. Woonie is the smart one, he’s essentially better than me at everything. I’ve always been stupid, it’s not actually and insult.”

 

“There are different types of intelligence Jaehwan, not everyone is good at school. I still don’t beleive you’re stupid.”

 

Jaehwan gave him a sidelong look, continuing to dip his French fries in his milkshake. Sanghyuk busied himself with his burger, trying to stave off the awkwardness he felt by his own sudden seriousness.

 

“Thanks,” his roommate replied, patting Sanghyuk’s knee again.

 

They finished the rest of their lunch in silence, listening to Mariah Carey. The drive back to campus was just as quiet, and Sanghyuk was slightly worried that he had hurt Jaehwan’s feelings somehow.

 

“Woonie? Bring our fanboy downstairs, Sanghyukkie and I bought some furniture and we need help carrying it up,” Jaehwan said, talking into his phone as Sanghyuk parked the Jeep on the curb. He hung up almost at once, saying happily, “They’re on their way, it sounds like they had bonding time too.”

 

That was probably a good thing, Sanghyuk thought. After Wonshik’s declaration of love last night, any progress towards friendship and Taekwoon would be great for him.

 

“Holy _Jesus_ , what did you guys buy?” Wonshik’s voice called, appearing at the door to their dorm with Taekwoon on his heels. “Our place is going to put Hakyeon’s to shame!” Jaehwan replied, pulling a chair out of the trunk.

 

It didn’t take as long as Sanghyuk expected to unpack everything, he and Taekwoon ended up doing most of the heavy lifting, despite Wonshik’s ridiculous muscles. His best friend was too distracted by Jaehwan to be much help.

 

“Wanna take the car back to the lot with me?” Jaehwan asked, once the last item was safe in their dorm. Sanghyuk nodded, not quite ready for this fun morning to end.

 

The two of them climbed back up in the Jeep (Jaehwan let Sanghyuk drive), and very slowly returned to the junior parking lot, no music this time.

 

“You’re fun to shop with,” Sanghyuk said, once the Jeep was parked, grinning as Jaehwan’s arm looped through his. As opposed to their power walk this morning, this was more of a stroll. “You’re pretty fun yourself, handsome. Thanks for lunch.”

 

“My pleasure,” Sanghyuk replied giving Jaehwan’s arm a little squeeze. His roommate squeaked, attracting the attention of a few girls that were walking past. They giggled when they realized who Jaehwan was, and he gave them a cheerful wave. Sanghyuk could get used to being called ‘handsome’.

 

“Hi there, sweeties!” Jaehwan exclaimed, blowing the girls kisses and making them giggle harder. “You are an _outrageous_ flirt,” Sanghyuk murmured, dragging Jaehwan away down the path. “It’s part of my charm, don’t be jealous.”

 

Jaehwan made a kissy face at Sanghyuk, clearly joking, but the youngest heart still fluttered uncomfortably. _‘It was not a date!’_

 

 

 

Sanghyuk's mug:

Jaehwan's mug:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please?”

 

 

Taekwoon was sitting on the kitchen floor, Wonshik next to him with a notebook in his lap, each with one of Taekwoon’s headphones in and trying _not_ to listen to Jaehwan, who was blowing a random stranger in their bedroom.

 

It had been a week since classes started, nine days since they moved in, and in that time Taekwoon had developed a fondness for his fanboy roommate (as Jaehwan dubbed him). Wonshik was smart and he wrote beautiful music, two things Taekwoon valued highly in people he chose to associate with. And Wonshik was, in all honestly, _incredibly_ good looking.

 

“Taek, do you think you can go this high?” Wonshik whispered, holding his notebook out for the elder’s inspection. Musical notes flowed across the lined page, and Taekwoon mimed playing the piano as he read. “Yes, if Hwannie goes slightly lower and supports it, it should be good,” Taekwoon whispered back.

 

Wonshik nodded solemnly, taking the notebook back and scribbling in the margins.

 

The two of them had been composing this piece for the last few days, stealing moments in between homework and sleep to string notes together in some semblance of an order. It was coming along well, if slowly, but art takes time. Wonshik didn’t need to know that Taekwoon and Jaehwan already released a few rather successful songs in Japan under the stage names Leo and Ken. It wasn’t pertinent information, and the elder didn’t want the word to accidentally spread through the student body. They got enough attention as it was.

 

Out of Taekwoon’s bedroom stumbled the boy (Taekwoon didn’t know his name and he was fairly sure Jaehwan didn’t either) that his best friend had been _‘perfecting his technique’_ on, zipping up his fly just as their youngest roommate opened the front door. The boy flashed Sanghyuk a stupid grin as they walked past each other, Sanghyuk clenching his jaw as he locked the door behind him.

 

It wasn’t as though the youngest had any right to judge. Sanghyuk had had several different girls, three at the last count, leave his bedroom at all hours of the day or night. But, from what Taekwoon could tell, Sanghyuk seemed to have a soft spot for Jaehwan and the feeling was definitely returned.

 

“Hwannie always makes quick work of his prey,” Taekwoon murmured, watching Sanghyuk toe off his shoes and drop his backpack next to the door. “I think that one was a new record,” Wonshik replied, flipping his notebook closed.

 

“Will you make something for dinner? Your food is so much better than the dining hall’s its honestly shameful for the staff,” the younger continued, looking at Taekwoon with big puppy dog eyes. Taekwoon allowed the corners of his mouth to curve up in a tiny smile. He nodded and got to his feet, already mentally sorting through the groceries they had left and thinking up a recipe.

 

Jaehwan sauntered out of their room, not a hair out of place, and he flashed Sanghyuk (who had collapsed on the hideous blue couch) a sweet smile. “Hey, handsome. Hard day?” he asked, voice the slightest bit raspy.

 

“Don’t call me handsome right after you got finished deepthroating some piece of freshman trash,” Sanghyuk replied conversationally, pushing himself up and retreating into his and Wonshik’s bedroom. Jaehwan blinked, but no emotion crossed his face. Taekwoon knew that look. Suppression.

 

\---

 

The smell of dinner was about to succeed in tempting Sanghyuk out of his bedroom. Taekwoon’s cooking was almost otherworldly in its deliciousness. When he opened his door, however, neither Jaehwan nor Taekwoon were in sight. Only Wonshik, leaning against the counter and shoveling a plate of spaghetti into his mouth.

 

“There’s more. Taekwoon made enough for both of us,” his best friend said around a forkful of pasta. “Thank god, I’m starving,” Sanghyuk replied, following his nose to the stove and spooning a large helping of spaghetti into a bowl.

 

“Where _is_ Taekwoon, anyway? Weren’t you two working on a song so you had an excuse to pine over him?”

 

“I’m not _pining_ over him; I’m slowly worming my way into his heart. And our song is going okay, but Jaehwan took him grocery shopping.”

 

“I was supposed to go grocery shopping with him, he asked me this morning,” Sanghyuk replied, not even starting to let his feelings get hurt. Taekwoon was the one who cooked, he _should_ have gone.

 

“Jaehwan figured you wouldn’t want too.”

 

“I wouldn’t have cared either way.”

 

 _Lie._ Jaehwan, it turned out, was an extremely fun person to run errands with. The two of them had gone several times already this week, to the pharmacy, a convenience store, and the gas station. Each time, they would end up somewhere that certainly wasn’t on their list, like a vintage record shop or the mall. Jaehwan had a way of making even the most mundane outing feel like an adventure.

 

“Are you mad at him?”

 

“No.”

 

 _Truth._ Sanghyuk wasn’t angry with Jaehwan. His roommate could do whatever he liked with whoever he liked, it wasn’t any of Sanghyuk’s business and he didn’t think any less of Jaehwan for it. It was, however, supremely annoying for him to run into random guys on their way out of his dorm, not to mention that getting a compliment from his friend the minute Jaehwan finished was a bit weird.

 

“Okay, well you can talk to me, you know that.”

 

“I know.”

 

The conversation turned to their weekend plans, Sanghyuk having nothing but a little homework he was going to try and finish tonight, Wonshik contemplating signing up for time in the music studio to work on his song.

 

Wonshik was in the middle of outlining his new gym routine when the front door opened, their other roommates entering with two full shopping bags each.

 

“Hi babies!” Jaehwan said, sounding very cheerful despite the fact that his smile was fake. Eyes perfectly round, no scrunchy crescents.

 

“Have fun? Did you get anything good?” Wonshik asked, setting his plate on the counter and going to inspect the contents of a bag in Taekwoon’s arms, standing closer than was strictly necessary. His crush was so obvious it was nearly laughable.

 

“Ground coffee, ramen, poptarts, as well as other assorted delicious things,” Jaehwan replied, tripping over his feet a little in his haste to put down his bags. Sanghyuk steadied him with his spaghetti free hand, that _fake_ smile now aimed at him.

 

“I can make you ramen for dinner if you want, I did promise,” the younger said, watching Jaehwan unpack the newly acquired food. It was a peace offering of sorts. An olive branch. Sanghyuk didn’t want his blonde friend to think he was angry, and he acknowledged that his earlier words had been a bit harsh. But Jaehwan just grinned up at him, no light sparkling in his pretty brown eyes. “I’m not too hungry, another time for sure.”

 

Sanghyuk nodded, not going to push the issue. “This is amazing, by the way,” he said, turning to Taekwoon and holding up his pasta. “Thank you,” his dark-haired roommate replied in his customary soft voice, and Sanghyuk noted the minute change of expression that meant Taekwoon was happy.

 

\---

 

Homework was a bitch. It was simple as that.

 

Sanghyuk had always had a theory that homework was a tool used by higher education to try and beat the souls out of their students, essentially turning their brains into pudding with an overload of busywork. He knew, in the _very_ back of his mind, that it was a stupid theory, but he firmly believed it at the moment, having just completed a set of 35 problems (which is a lot more work than it sounds) for differential geometry at 11pm on a Friday night.

 

He cracked his back, trying to decide whether to make tea and go to bed, or head over to that frat party Hongbin tried to bribe him into attending. Sanghyuk settled on tea. He was in less than no mood to deal with _Bro’s_ right now.

 

When he left the confines of his bedroom, the Christmas light strung around the living room were on, bathing the room in soft rainbow light. There was already a pot of chamomile tea steeping on the stove (Jaehwan had gone to class two days ago and then returned with a full tea set, no explanation of where it came from or how he got it), so Sanghyuk helped himself. He would make fresh if someone got mad at him for stealing.

 

The sliding glass door opened, and a shadow slunk in, the shadow in question being his oldest roommate in a long black bathrobe. Sanghyuk waved, and Taekwoon eyed him, no discernible expression on his pale face, before slinking into his bedroom and shutting the door.

 

Already knowing why Taekwoon had been outside, Sanghyuk made his way over and cracked the glass door open again.

 

“Hey Jaehwan,” he said, looking down at his blonde roommate, also clad in a long bathrobe (his was light pink instead of black).

 

“Hi handsome.”

 

Round eyes. No scrunching.

 

“May I?”

 

“Of course. Welcome to the observation deck.”

 

Last Monday, Jaehwan had written the words _‘Observation Deck’_ on a piece of printer paper and stuck it to the outside of the glass door. He liked to refer to the balcony that way, saying it made him feel like he was on a cruise.

 

Sanghyuk took a seat on the wooden chair not occupied by Jaehwan and spread his arms, showing off the _‘world’s best dad’_ T-shirt he had put on after his shower.

 

“Cute,” Jaehwan said, pinching the hem of the shirt between his thumb and forefinger and tugging it a little. “What can I say, I _am_ the world’s best dad.”

 

Sanghyuk folded a hand behind his head, sipping tea with the other as he looked at his roommate. Jaehwan’s hair was damp and combed back off his forehead, skin a bit shiny from face cream, his legs tucked up under him, so they were almost hidden by his robe.

 

“You look like Korean Draco Malfoy with your hair like that.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Malfoy was by far the most fuckable character in my opinion. When I was reading the books at age 15, of course.”

 

Sanghyuk chuckled. “I refute that statement. Bill Weasley is where it’s at.”

 

“You _would_ like a ginger.”

 

“What’s wrong with gingers?”

 

“Nothing,” Jaehwan replied, tone light and airy as he added, “Every girl I’ve seen you with so far has had some variation of red hair. I bet Ginny was your childhood crush.”

 

Sanghyuk couldn’t actually deny that. He _did_ like red hair, he liked the way it looked in the dim light of his bedroom, to be more specific.

 

“You’re not wrong.”

 

A pause.

 

“If I dyed my hair red would you fuck me too, as part of your apparent quest to bang the entire ginger population of this school?”

 

Sanghyuk fought very hard not to choke on his tea. Jaehwan was always so blunt with him, his questions and comments seeming hand tailored to make Sanghyuk as flustered as possible.

 

“I don’t think you could pull off red,” Sanghyuk replied, _not_ blushing.

 

Jaehwan hummed a little, adjusting himself on his chair so he sat cross legged, facing Sanghyuk. “Let’s play twenty questions.”

 

“Alright. Animal, mineral, or vegetable?”

 

“Not _that_ kind of twenty questions.”

 

Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows at his roommate.

 

“Okay, you go first then,” he replied, holding Jaehwan’s gaze. “What’s your favorite food?”

 

“You already know that, it’s gopchang.”

 

“I was starting off easy, your turn,” Jaehwan said, blinking at Sanghyuk like a baby owl.

 

“Hmm, how long did your longest relationship last?” he asked, deciding _not_ to start off easy.

 

“A year and a half. What’s your favorite subject?”

 

“Art, but I’m shitty at it so I’ll go with math. Why did your longest relationship end?”

 

Not a hint of surprise on Jaehwan’s face, or anything else for that matter. He just kept blinking.

 

“He left me for a woman. Ideal first date location?”

 

“Amusement park. How many people have you dated?”

 

“Three. Favorite alcoholic beverage?”

 

Sanghyuk thought about that question for only a split second. “Beer. Do I know anyone you’ve dated?”

 

“Yes. Favorite nonalcoholic beverage?”

 

“Cold brew tied with orange soda. Who do I know that you’ve dated?”

 

“Hakyeon. Favorite pizza topping?”

 

Sanghyuk actually did choke on his tea this time. “Wait, time out. You dated Hakyeon? When?”

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “My freshman year. Hongbin hadn’t enrolled yet and we only dated for like two minutes, and we both decided we’re better as friends. Now answer my question,” he replied, absently wiping a bit of tea off Sanghyuk’s chin with the sleeve of his robe.

 

“Bacon. How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

 

Jaehwan laughed under his breath. “Fifteen. Who was your first kiss?”

 

“A girl named Dasom in my 7th grade class. Have you ever kissed a girl?”

 

“Yes, and I’ve slept with a few,” Jaehwan replied easily, as if him sleeping with a girl wasn’t the most _ridiculous_ image Sanghyuk could picture. “Have you ever kissed a boy?”

 

“Yes, and I’ve slept with a few,” Sanghyuk said, parroting back Jaehwan’s words and watching a look of surprise finally cross the elders face. “Are you bisexual or gay?”

 

“Gay, if you couldn’t tell. Just because I’ve slept with women doesn’t mean I actually enjoyed it. What boys have you slept with, and do I know any of them?”

 

Sanghyuk clicked his tongue. “That’s two questions, but, no I don’t think you know any of them. Have you and Taekwoon ever messed around?”

 

Jaehwan still looked shocked, but he answered the question automatically. “Sometimes, but not often. Woonie doesn’t actually find me attractive, and I love him too much like a friend to ever try dating him. Do you prefer one-night stands or relationships?”

 

Sanghyuk had to think about that. “Relationships, but I wouldn’t turn down a hookup. Same question.”

 

“Same answer. What’s your kink?”

 

“Choking, same question.”

 

“Being hit, and please be more original with your questions. Favorite sex position?”

 

“Up against the wall. Where do you like being hit?”

 

“Where ever my partner wants to hit me. Can you speak any other language?”

 

“Some Japanese and some English,” Sanghyuk replied, racking his brain for a question that wasn’t sexual in nature, and trying desperately not to think about slapping his blonde roommates’ cute cheeks while fucking him against his bedroom door. “What song did you sing at the competition where you won the money to buy your car?”

 

“Moon of Seoul. Do you think I’m a good driver?”

 

“No, you’re an absolutely appalling driver and I’m genuinely surprised we don’t both die every time you drive me anywhere. Have you ever failed a test?”

 

“Of course, I have, I told you I’m stupid. What’s your favorite book?”

 

“Don’t call yourself stupid, it pisses me off,” Sanghyuk snapped, the front legs of his chair connecting with the cement balcony floor with a loud _click_. He hadn’t even realized he was leaning back. “My favorite book is Dracula by Bram Stoker. Furthest place you’ve ever traveled?”

 

Jaehwan looked a bit taken aback, and it took him a moment to answer. “Osaka. Why does it piss you off when I say I’m stupid?”

 

Sanghyuk leaned forwards, making sure Jaehwan could tell how serious he was. “Because it’s not true, and I don’t like hearing you talk down about yourself.” Jaehwan was the one to look away first, muttering “Sorry,” before taking a sip of tea.

 

“What are you best at?” Sanghyuk asked, not saying that it was okay. It _wasn’t_ okay.

 

“Singing and sucking cock. Same question.”

 

“Math and debate. Favorite musical you’ve been in?”

 

“Hamlet. Favorite movie?”

 

“Train to Busan. Dogs or cats?”

 

Jaehwan smirked. “Cats, I don’t like fighting for attention. Same question.”

 

“Dogs, cats are mean. Biggest fear?”

 

“Being alone. Least favorite thing about me?”

 

That caught Sanghyuk off guard. He thought for a second. “Your fake smile. Same question.”

 

“Nothing. I like everything about you. And I believe that was 20 questions.”

 

Sanghyuk blinked. That game had gone a lot faster than he had anticipated and was also a lot more informative. “You like everything about me?” he asked, grinning at the slight blush coloring Jaehwan’s cheeks.

 

“Yes, all my answers were truthful. Why, did you lie?” Jaehwan replied, poking Sanghyuk rather hard in the stomach. “No, I was one hundred percent honest.”

 

Humming, Jaehwan set his mug on the ground. “Then choke me,” he ordered, voice brokering no argument. Sanghyuk was very glad he hadn’t been drinking, otherwise he probably would have spit chamomile all over both of them.

 

He stared at Jaehwan for several very charged seconds, trying to figure out whether his roommate was joking or not. It didn’t look like it. Jaehwan had sat up straight, tilting his head back a little to expose his throat.

 

Tempting, Sanghyuk thought, _very_ tempting. But if he complied, he risked getting hard (already teetering dangerously on the edge of that precipice), which he wasn’t sure he wanted to do right then.

 

“Why?” he asked, very much keeping his hands to himself. “Because I want you to.”

 

There was a challenge there, and Sanghyuk decided not to rise to it.

 

“No.”

 

Jaehwan fairly pierced the younger with his eyes, but Sanghyuk just looked steadily back at him. “Why not?”

 

Sanghyuk cocked his head sideways and leaned forwards again, propping his elbows on his knees. “Because I’m in charge, and I said no.”

 

Jaehwan visibly shivered. It was a very warm night, so he wasn’t cold, Sanghyuk thought, blinking slowly at his roommate and feeling the tiniest bit smug.

 

“Please?”

 

 _That_ was both unfair and uncalled for.

 

“Are you begging?” Sanghyuk asked, purposely dropping his voice an octave and not letting his disbelief show on his face.

 

Jaehwan nodded. “Please, handsome? Choke me, please.”

 

This was _difficult_. Not reacting was very, _very_ difficult. His roommate’s defiant façade had melted away, and he looked so unbelievably earnest. His pretty eyes were wide, bottom lip pushing out in that pout. He was so _cute_ it was starting to be inconvenient.

 

“Please?” Jaehwan repeated, scooting a bit forwards on his chair. Sanghyuk decided to switch things up in the spur of the moment.

 

Maybe it was because it was late. Maybe it was because Sanghyuk had a lot of pent up frustration after doing math for three hours straight. Maybe it was because Jaehwan’s begging was starting to get to him. Whatever the reason, Sanghyuk lifted a hand and slapped his roommate across the cheek (at 30% strength) before murmuring, “I told you, _I’m_ in charge and _I_ will decide whether or not to choke you.”

 

Jaehwan’s response was immediate. He made the most beautiful sound Sanghyuk had ever heard, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, sliding off his chair so he was kneeling in front of Sanghyuk on the concrete floor of the balcony.

 

 _‘This has already gone too far. You will not let your roommate suck you off on the balcony of your dorm,’_ Sanghyuk told himself in his head, because that was exactly what it looked like Jaehwan was planning to do. His long fingers were pressing into the younger’s thigh, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, chest rising and falling a bit more conspicuously than before.

 

“Please?”

 

Sanghyuk took a deep breath. “No,” he repeated, standing up and carrying his mug of tea back through the sliding glass door and into the living room. If he thought he needed the relaxing drink before, it was an absolute necessity now. As was a very cold shower.

 

“Uhh… hi?”

 

Wonshik was standing in the kitchen, back from where ever it was he had vanished too earlier, a slice of apple halfway between his mouth and the plate in his hand. “Hey,” Sanghyuk replied, trying for a nonchalance that he didn’t quite achieve.

 

“What’s going on with _that?”_ his best friend asked, waving his apple slice at Sanghyuk’s chest. The younger glanced down at himself. “Don’t ask, I was coerced,” he replied, referring to his dad shirt.

 

“And, how about _that?”_ now gesturing over the younger's shoulder. Sanghyuk looked back, just now realizing that _‘glass doors are see-through, you dumbass’_ and taking in the sight of Jaehwan, still on his knees, watching Sanghyuk with a look of complete disbelief on his pretty face. 

  
“Seriously, don’t ask,” Sanghyuk replied, turning away and hurrying into the safety of their bedroom. He _really_ fucking needed that shower.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


	5. Chapter Five

 

“Wake up, handsome! We’re going to the beach!”

 

Jaehwan was jumping up and down on his youngest roommate’s bed, a foot on either side of Sanghyuk’s stomach, doing his best to rouse him in the most efficient way possible.

 

Their little game last night served its purpose. Sanghyuk was like a tall, gorgeous mystery to Jaehwan. He was so passive almost all the time, but every now and then a little spark of fire would show its self. When Jaehwan called himself stupid, for example, he figured out very quickly that it made Sanghyuk angry. There weren’t many things Jaehwan had found that got that reaction yet, (although begging did the trick _quite_ nicely) but he was too intrigued.

 

He liked Sanghyuk a lot, probably more than he should, and the prospect of having an entire day to spend with him alone made Jaehwan’s insides hum with pleasure. He hadn’t been lying last night, every single thing about his youngest roommate was perfect, in Jaehwan’s eyes at least. He had woken this morning with a very cute/romantic idea about a seaside picnic and hopes that the beautiful scenery might prompt Sanghyuk to kiss him, finally. Jaehwan was giddy.

 

Sanghyuk groaned and grabbed one of Jaehwan’s ankles, yanking the elder down on top of him and hugging him like a boa constrictor, ignoring Jaehwan’s shriek of surprise.

 

“Please, for the love of _all_ that is holy, shut the fuck up,” Sanghyuk groaned, nearly crushing Jaehwan with his giant muscly arms.

 

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”

 

“I’m reconsidering choking you, but it won’t be sexy.”

 

“You need to wake up! We’re going to the bea-hgn!”

 

Jaehwan’s words cut off when Sanghyuk’s huge bear paw of a hand slapped over his mouth. The younger hadn’t even opened his eyes yet.

 

The elder, in a bout of unrestrained immaturity, licked Sanghyuk’s palm.

 

“Jaehwanie! That’s so gross!” Sanghyuk whined, eyes still shut tight, and Jaehwan enjoyed roughly 1.5 seconds of victorious smugness before Sanghyuk shoved him off the bed.

 

He managed not to fall flat on his face, landing on the floor on all fours like a cat that slipped off a fencepost instead.

 

“Oh shit! Are you okay? I forgot this bed was so small!”

 

Sanghyuk was sitting up now, his voice gruff and a look of sleepy guilt on his face.

 

“Good! You’re awake!”

 

Sanghyuk collapsed again, reassured that Jaehwan wasn’t injured. “Where’s Shik?” he asked, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

 

“He stole Woonie away to go work on their song. I’m supposed to sing it as well, but do they ask _my_ opinion? No! I’m just a perfect mouth to them and nothing more! So, we are going to out-fun them and go to the beach,” Jaehwan replied, plopping down on the edge of Sanghyuk’s mattress and tapping rhythmically on the youngers stomach.

 

“Isn’t that what you are to everyone?” Sanghyuk inquired, words broken by a yawn and followed by a laugh, when Jaehwan jabbed him in the ribs.

 

Sanghyuk enjoyed spending time with him, Jaehwan knew that as a fact, so a spontaneous beach adventure shouldn’t be too hard of a sell. _God_ , he wanted this to work. He wanted it to be perfect.

 

\---

 

“I wish you would wear… more clothing,” Sanghyuk muttered, trudging down the narrow isle of the campus convenient store after his roommate. Jaehwan had somehow managed to find an even shorter pair of shorts than he usually wore, and matched them with a truly revolting t-shirt (at least three sizes too big, if the gaping neckline was any indication) that had _‘baby doll’_ scrawled across the front in faux spray-paint font.

 

Jaehwan, the only word for it was _snickered_ , at him, sweeping almost an entire shelf of chips into the basket looped around his arm. “Why? Don’t you like looking at my gorgeous legs?” Jaehwan asked, pointing his toe in a very poor imitation of a ballet dancer and nudging the younger’s shin. He had swapped his aircraft carriers for a simple pair of flipflops today.

 

Sanghyuk _did._ He liked Jaehwan’s legs very much. What he didn’t like, however, were all of the _looks_ they were getting from other students milling around them. Sanghyuk had become accustomed to being on the receiving end of those _looks_ any time he went out with his roommates in public, but the amount of attention they got always increased with the increase of skin Jaehwan happened to be showing.

 

“Your legs are fine; I just don’t particularly enjoy being glared at by every person that wants to fuck you. It’s off-putting, so early in the morning,” Sanghyuk replied, staring down a nerd at the end of the isle who looked like he was trying to make Sanghyuk’s head explode with sheer force of will.

 

“Aww,” Jaehwan cooed, reaching up to tap Sanghyuk on the nose (without his platform tennis shoes, the distance he had to reach up was a lot greater). “Don’t be jealous, handsome, I’m out with you not them.”

 

Sanghyuk grit his teeth and caught Jaehwan’s wrist, effectively stopping his roommate from poking elsewhere on his face. “I am not jealous. But you seem to have forgotten that Taekwoon isn’t here to watch your ass. You’re going to get yourself in trouble.”

 

“Woonie doesn’t watch my ass, he watches my _back_ , just like I watch his. You’re the one that watches my ass. And anyway, I know how to take care of myself handsome, don’t worry,” Jaehwan replied easily, slipping out of Sanghyuk’s grasp and waltzing over to one of the glass fronted fridges.  
  


As he grabbed two bottles of cola, Sanghyuk saw his roommate give a girl several feet away a very exaggerated wink. “You’re not even into girls,” the younger hissed, forcefully dragging Jaehwan towards the checkout counter by the arm. “So what? I like making friends,” was the reply, Jaehwan’s tone full of pouty annoyance.

 

“Winking and blowing kisses isn’t how you make friends.”

 

Jaehwan huffed, shooting the younger the most nonthreatening glare Sanghyuk could imagine before dropping the basket in front of the cashier. As she began to ring up items, Sanghyuk noticed two other guys eyeing Jaehwan from over by a rack of magazines. His hand unconsciously came to rest on the small of Jaehwan’s back as he stared them down (just like he did with the rest of them). They hastily averted their eyes. Good.

 

Sanghyuk was so busy trying to be intimidating that he nearly failed to notice that the credit card Jaehwan pulled out was several shades darker than it should be. Self-proclaimed ‘poor people’ didn’t have black cards. Right? _Maybe I’m just extra poor and didn’t even realize,_ Sanghyuk mused, picturing the standard red debit card in his wallet.

 

Once everything was bagged and paid for, the two left the store (Sanghyuk ended up carrying everything for no reason) and made their way to the junior parking lot. “Why do you have such a fancy credit card? Do you have a sugar daddy I should know about?” he asked, tone conversational. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised.

 

“No, I don’t,” Jaehwan replied, offering no more explanation, his flipflops slapping against the cement with each step. Sanghyuk decided to drop it, it wasn’t like he cared about those sorts of things anyway.

 

\---

 

They had only been driving for ten minutes (Throw a Fit by Tinashe currently blaring through the jeep’s speakers) when Sanghyuk got the first text.

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 9:37 am**

_Hey, so are you and Jaehwan fucking and you_

_just conveniently forgot to mention it?_

**You:**

**Sent at 9:37 am**

_No, why do you ask?_

**You:**

**Sent at 9:37 am**

_Also, why are you awake?_

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 9:37 am**

_Hakyeon was doing weirdly loud yoga_

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 9:37 am**

_And I ask, because someone just sent him a_

_snapchat of you two being touchy at the store._

_You know his gossip gremlins never miss a thing._

**You:**

**Sent at 9:38 am**

_Shit. Well tell him we aren’t. People give us enough_

_weird looks as it is, I don’t need to be dealing with_

_that particular rumor one week into the school year._

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 9:38 am**

_Are you sure? Because, and I mean this with the_

_utmost respect, you two are the sluttiest people I_

_know, and I know Hakyeon. I already kind of_

_assumed you were._

**You:**

**Sent at 9:38 am**

_I can assure you that we are not sleeping together._

_Please go assure your man of that fact._

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 9:38 am**

_If you say so. Also don’t forget we have a match_

_tonight._

**You:**

**Sent at 9:38 am**

_So… I’m on my way to the beach._

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 9:38 am**

_What?! That’s like an hour and a half away! Do_

_you think you’ll be back in time?!_

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 9:38 am**

_Also, why the fuck are you going to the beach?!_

**You:**

**Sent at 9:39 am**

_Jaehwan forced me too, something about out-funning_

_Wonshik and Taekwoon. Idk, I was still mostly asleep_

_when he explained it._

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 9:39 am**

_Ok, well make sure you’re back in time or I’ll cut your_

_dick off with a razor. I cannot lose points._

**You:**

**Sent at 9:39 am**

_Jesus ok fine! I’ll make sure I’m back in time!_

**You:**

**Sent at 9:39 am**

_What time is that again?_

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 9:39 am**

_You are fucking useless, its at 730 tonight! And heads_

_up, Yeon wasn’t the only one who got that snapchat._

_Good luck._

Sanghyuk hissed out a breath and pocketed his phone. “Why did you decide I had to be the one to come with you again? Don’t you have other friends you can irritate? Hakyeon was already up, you could have dragged him along and let me sleep in peace,” he asked, turning down the volume so Jaehwan could hear him.

 

His roommate did have other friends, Sanghyuk knew this. He was always out with someone or other when he didn’t have class, presumably dragging Taekwoon with him and making his life miserable. “Because I wanted to go with you. Do you want me to take you back? I’ll take you back.”

 

Jaehwan’s voice was suddenly snappish, both hands on the steering wheel as he made a _very_ illegal U-turn. “Wait, what?” Sanghyuk asked, squeezing the grab handle and bracing his other hand on the dashboard. His roommate didn’t answer, accelerating slightly faster than necessary and keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

 

“Why did you turn around?” the younger asked, looking at Jaehwan in confusion. His roommate’s blonde hair sparkled in the midmorning light pouring in through the open roof. It was a bit distracting. “Jaehwan?” he prompted, but Jaehwan just jacked up the stereo, nearly deafening them both with Formation by Beyoncé.

 

It took significantly less time to get back to campus than it had taken on the way out, due mostly to Jaehwan’s reckless driving and continual running of stop signs. They didn’t speak at all, which was odd, considering his roommates usual endless babble, so Sanghyuk just messed around on his phone until Jaehwan pulled the car up outside of there dorm.

 

“Bye!” he said, fake smile on its highest wattage as he popped the button to unlock Sanghyuk’s seatbelt. Sanghyuk squinted at him. “Dude, what’s up with you all of a sudden?” he asked, opening his door.

 

“Nothing, I’m going to find someone else to irritate,” Jaehwan replied, giving the younger a mock-salute and hitting the gas before he even had the door fully closed. Jaehwan never liked to park alone, he always asked Sanghyuk to go along so they could walk back to the dorm together. “What the hell,” Sanghyuk muttered, ruffling his hair as he swiped his keycard at the door and slowly made his way up the stairs.

 

Had they had a fight? Sanghyuk didn’t think so, when would they have had a fight?! Had they had a fight and Sanghyuk just didn’t realize it? No. Jaehwan’s mood swings were just too much for him to keep up with sometimes. For someone generally brighter than the sun itself, Jaehwan had a tendency to flip on a dime. 

 

He would wait until Jaehwan got back from parking, Sanghyuk decided, grabbing a soda from the fridge and sitting down on their blue couch. His roommate had promised coffee, which had clearly never happened, and he was rather desperate for the infusion of caffeine.

 

Sanghyuk waited.

 

He waited until his soda was empty and half an hour had come and gone. Maybe Jaehwan wasn’t coming back.

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 10:23 am**

_Yo, your roommate just showed up and dragged Yeon_

_off, so I’m assuming you’re free?_

**You:**

**Sent at 10:23 am**

_Yeah, I guess we aren’t going to the beach after all._

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 10:23 am**

_Jaehwan still is, he made Yeon bring swim trunks._

_What happened?_

**You:**

**Sent at 10:23 am**

_Idk, I’m coming over. We can have some practice_

_matches._

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 10:23 am**

_K_

Sanghyuk pocketed him phone and stood up, stealing one of Jaehwan’s poptarts on his way back out. Jaehwan owed it to him, Sanghyuk thought, after waking him up and dragging him out to be gawked at for literally no reason.

 

\---

 

“What’s his deal?” Sanghyuk asked, voicing the thought he had been mulling over for the past two hours.

 

His and Hongbin’s game had just ended and his friend was making coffee in the tiny dorm kitchenet.

 

“Whose deal?” Hongbin asked, pouring boiling water over the instant coffee power. “Jaehwan’s. You’ve known him longer than I have, so what’s his deal?”

 

Hongbin gave him a look that almost resembled pity. “I literally don’t know. He’s like, crackhead level energetic all the time until he just isn’t. Yeon says he’s really sensitive, but I’ve never seen that. I’m fairly sure he’s just over dramatic. And so _loud.”_

 

Sanghyuk huffed out a frustrated breath. That wasn’t at all helpful.

 

“He fake-smiles a lot, have you noticed?” he asked, gratefully accepting one of mugs his friend brought over to the couch. “No, he always looks exactly the same. Like a hyper golden retriever.”

 

“His eyes don’t get all squishy, it’s really annoying. I like when his eyes get squishy,” Sanghyuk murmured, stirring his coffee with a little metal spoon. “Dude, you sound whipped. Are you _that_ pissed he dumped you for Yeon?”

 

Hongbin was giving him an evil smile, he looked like a very handsome shark. “I am _not_ whipped, and he didn’t _dump_ me. I’m just pissed that he didn’t talk or tell me what was the matter before kicking me out of his car.”

 

“Let me give you a word of advice,” Hongbin said, setting down his coffee and fixing Sanghyuk with a steely gaze. “Sleep with your million girlfriends instead. Be friends with him, hang out with him, whatever you want, but don’t expect him to have feelings for you. As far as I can tell, the only person he actually cares about is Taekwoon, and he walks all over everyone else he meets. It’s not worth the heartbreak if you start to get attached.”

 

It was wishful thinking, probably, but Sanghyuk didn’t think that was true.

 

“Maybe I hurt his feelings, but we joke around like that all the time,” the younger said, mostly talking to himself as he sipped his coffee. “If I didn’t think you were sleeping together before, I definitely do now.”

 

Sanghyuk smacked his friend’s arm, none to gently. He had temporarily pushed the new gossip about him to the back of his mind, and he wasn’t going to start thinking about that now on top of everything else. He pulled out his phone and unconsciously found his way onto Jaehwan’s Instagram story.

 

He checked it all the time, he realized now, watching the clips of Jaehwan chasing Hakyeon around on golden sand. It was followed by him running away from Hakyeon, then several selfies of them with bright blue waves in the background. “They made it safely,” Sanghyuk said, holding the screen out for Hongbin to see.

 

“I know, Yeon texted me as soon as they got there,” he replied, standing up when there was a knock on the door.

 

Sanghyuk clicked off his story and onto Jaehwan’s feed. Almost all the pictures were selfies, mostly with Taekwoon and several with Hakyeon. There were a few of Jaehwan and Wonshik, the former making cute faces while the latter laughed. And there was one of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk from their thrift store trip, posing in front of a taxidermy fox.

 

“Special delivery,” a guy Sanghyuk recognized from his lit class last semester said, standing on the threshold and holding out a paper bag. Hongbin took it, confused. “Does the school café normally deliver?” he asked, peering inside the bag.

 

“No, but Lee Jaehwan venmoed me a hundred bucks to bring it here,” the guy replied, sounding a mixture of awed and put out. With that, he left, and Hongbin closed the door.

 

“I take back everything I said, fuck his brains out so he keeps buying us snacks,” Hongbin said, gleefully pulling a pastry from the back and taking a huge bite.  

 

Sanghyuk blinked. He clicked over to Jaehwan’s chat thread.

 

**You:**

**Sent at 12:46**

_Just got your snack delivery, thanks._

 

**Jaehwanie (roommate):**

_Typing…_

 

The little speech bubble disappeared. Sanghyuk didn’t end up getting a reply.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck it?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Fuck it.”

  
Taekwoon was on his fourth cup of coffee of the day. It was lunch time; he was behind schedule.

 

He and Jaehwan had just left their Lyrics and Composition lecture (his best friend had whispered at him for the entire two-hour duration) and were now contemplating food. “Let’s eat off campus or something, I don’t wanna go back home yet,” Jaehwan said, plucking at the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

“Why? Because Sanghyuk is finished with class so he’s probably going to be there?” Taekwoon asked, knowing full well that was the reason and smugly sipping his latte. “No, because I’m in the mood to be out and about, see the world, breathe the air,” his best friend replied, trying not to sound irritated and failing.

 

Taekwoon sighed, the long-suffering sigh of someone who had put up with Jaehwan’s dramatics for several years too many. “Liar,” he said under his breath, whining when Jaehwan yanked his hair.

 

“Babes! Just the two beautiful individuals I was looking for!”

 

“Oh no,” Taekwoon whispered, hearing Hakyeon before he saw him. He liked Hongbin as much as he liked anyone but being around Hakyeon was like being around two Jaehwan’s, and that was something Taekwoon just could _not_ abide.

 

“Hi Yeonnie, what’s up?” Jaehwan asked, linking his and Taekwoon’s arms in answer to the elders unspoken plea for moral support.

 

Hakyeon grinned, and Taekwoon winced. “Binnie and I are meeting up for lunch at the café, and I wanted to know if you two would like to join.”

 

“That sounds great!” Jaehwan replied excitedly.

 

“I’d rather saw off my own arm.”

 

“I speak for both of us what I say that sounds great.”

 

 _This is going to be unpleasant,_ Taekwoon thought, but he allowed his best friend to drag him after Hakyeon anyway. Taekwoon understood Jaehwan’s need for socializing, he was a people person where Taekwoon was not. And Jaehwan usually spared him from too much interacting, but sometimes he just needed to be around other humans. Taekwoon got that (no matter how much it annoyed him) which was why he _wasn’t_ going to pick Jaehwan up and carry him away before Hakyeon could snare them. He would suck it up, it was just lunch. He could manage lunch.

 

The three of them made their way to the café (Jaehwan still twined around Taekwoon’s arm like very chatty poison ivy), Hakyeon updating them on the latest campus scandals as they went. It was hard for Taekwoon to think of something he cared about less than what volleyball player was hooking up with several cheerleaders at once, but he tried.

 

“Why did you bring the _loud_ one?”

 

Hongbin’s deep voice had a sharpness he only got when he was speaking about Jaehwan. Their personalities didn’t mesh very well, Taekwoon thought. He wondered why, he and Hongbin weren’t that different, and neither were Jaehwan and Hakyeon. Although in fairness, Taekwoon didn’t like Hakyeon and Hongbin did. Maybe there was something to that. He hadn’t had enough coffee to puzzle it out.

 

Taekwoon’s arm was nearly wrenched from its socket when Jaehwan abruptly stopped walking. Glancing up, the reason made itself clear. Wonshik and Sanghyuk were sitting at Hongbin’s table, the former looking delighted and the latter looking surprised.

 

“I _totally_ forgot, I have to go meet with our TA and ask her a question about the reading,” Jaehwan said, his voice overly saccharine as he took a quick step back towards the door. But Hakyeon wasn’t going to let him escape that easily. “You were in comp, yeah? Just ask Taekwoonie or Wonshik, they’re the best at that sort of thing,” he said, gripping Jaehwan by the elbow and pulling them over to the table.

 

Taekwoon gently bit Jaehwan’s shoulder in a show of nonverbal support as they sat down, and the elder was sandwiched between Jaehwan and Hakyeon. He wouldn’t have minded sitting next to Wonshik, but his best friend had beat him to it. (Jaehwan was still holding his arm so tightly it was almost cutting off his circulation.)

 

Jaehwan and Wonshik quickly picked up a conversation that consisted mostly of the former acting cute and the latter giggling. Taekwoon eavesdropped on it, since Hakyeon knew better than to try and start a conversation with him. As he listened, he eyed Sanghyuk. Their youngest roommate had a way of making himself part of group without having to say a word, a quality that Taekwoon both admired and envied. Maybe it was because Sanghyuk was so big. He was hard to miss.

 

Taekwoon watched Sanghyuk watch Jaehwan, keeping one ear on his best friend and the other half-tuned in to Hakyeon’s incessant rambling that was currently aimed at his boyfriend. “So, what’s for wunch?” Jaehwan was asking Wonshik, puffing out his cheeks and deliberately making himself sound like a toddler. Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but Wonshik (ever the easy target) giggled shrilly and pinched Jaehwan’s ear.

 

“I’m in the mood for a burger,” Hakyeon replied, jumping into their conversation as he was want to do. “Yummy!” Jaehwan exclaimed, as Taekwoon and the rest nodded their ascent. Jaehwan always played up his cuteness when he was uncomfortable, Taekwoon knew, so he laced their fingers together under the table. Jaehwan squeezed his hand gratefully.

 

Hakyeon listened to their preferences before hopping up and strolling to the counter, placing the orders for all of them (like the mom he was). “Aren’t you hot?” Sanghyuk asked, speaking for the first time since they sat down. He was eyeing Jaehwan’s maroon hoodie and had probably also noticed Jaehwan’s sweatpants.

 

“No,” Jaehwan chirped, using his free hand to brush his blonde fringe out of his eyes. “How? It’s like 85 degrees.” The youngest had on his customary plain t-shirt and basketball shorts, a look that was mirrored on Wonshik.

 

Taekwoon was distracted by the way Wonshik’s sleeves were pulled tight around the muscles of his biceps. He was so distracted that he almost missed Jaehwan’s tinkling laugh, the one he used when trying to charm someone he didn’t actually want to be speaking too. “You keep telling me to put on more clothing, handsome. I thought you of all people would appreciate my new style.”

 

“I like your shorts.”

 

“Then winter is going to be miserable for you, I’m afraid. No shorts if it drops below 70!”

 

Jaehwan’s tone was light and cheerful, his thousand-watt smile aimed directly at Sanghyuk. He was acting of course. The two of them had been avoiding their roommates for almost four days now, ever since Jaehwan begged Taekwoon to distract Wonshik for his and Sanghyuk’s failed beach adventure. His best friend had gone over the details of that story, so Taekwoon knew just how much the youngest’s taunts and scolding had hurt Jaehwan’s feelings. He had been completely covered in fabric from head to toe since then, still (somehow) managing to never break a sweat.

 

“I’m a little cold today too, it’s definitely not as hot as it has been,” Taekwoon said, doing his best to aid Jaehwan’s lie in the least suspicious way possible. He did have on jeans and a light cardigan, so it would be relatively believable.

 

Sanghyuk looked at him, carefully considering the eldest as Jaehwan resumed his attempt to enchant Wonshik (this time with his unending repertoire of animal noises).

 

If Jaehwan was honest with himself, which he almost never was, he had a crush. Taekwoon could see the signs as clear as day. His best friend didn’t get crushes often, mostly just bouts of lust that vanished as soon as he conquered which ever boy caught his eye. But when he did start getting feelings, he fell so hard and so fast it was like watching an airplane take a nosedive. Taekwoon wasn’t sure if Sanghyuk was the best person for Jaehwan to be falling for. He didn’t know the youngest well enough yet and was still a bit wary.

 

Hongbin had begun speaking, a running dialogue of video game statistics and other things Taekwoon didn’t understand, presumably meant for the youngest. Sanghyuk would nod every now and then, but he was looking at Jaehwan with an expression of increasing irritation.

 

“Stop fake smiling. Either smile for real or do nothing, but don’t be fake.”

 

Hakyeon was frozen half sitting and half standing, having just returned to the table when Sanghyuk spoke. Jaehwan had a death grip on Taekwoon’s hand as he turned his bright eyes on the youngest. “What are you talking about?” he asked, tilting his head in that way that made him resemble a confused puppy.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I told you the thing I like least about you is your fake smile.”

 

“I don’t fake smile, why are you getting so angry?”

 

Jaehwan absolutely _did_ fake smile, but Taekwoon was surprised Sanghyuk could tell the difference. Almost nobody could tell other than himself. His best friend turned away from the youngest and began whispering in Wonshik’s ear, ignoring Sanghyuk’s unwavering gaze.

 

Taekwoon sipped his latte. This lunch couldn’t end fast enough.

 

\---

 

Sanghyuk had been irritated throughout the entire meal. He couldn’t even focus on what Hongbin was saying about their upcoming overwatch match. Jaehwan’s personal brand of outgoing idiocy was too much of a distraction.

 

“You okay? You’ve been pacing for almost an hour,” Wonshik asked, looking up from the laptop he had balanced on his knee. They were in the common area and had been for some time, waiting for Jaehwan and Taekwoon to get back from where ever they were.

 

It was like 10 pm, and it was a weekday. Their roommates were almost always home at this time (Sanghyuk assumed that was the case, they hadn’t been living together for very long, but it seemed like a pattern).

 

“Yeah, I just really need to talk to Jaehwan,” the younger replied, lapping their little kitchen before starting towards the balcony door. “What’s going on with you two? Did you have a fight or something?”

 

“No! He just suddenly decided that he didn’t want to be around me anymore and I have no clue why! Which is what I want to talk to him about!”

 

Sanghyuk knew what being avoided felt like, so he knew that’s exactly what Jaehwan was doing. Since Saturday, he and Taekwoon almost always came to the dorm once Sanghyuk was asleep and left before he woke up. And when they _were_ here, they stayed shut up in their room and didn’t talk to anybody.

 

“Well, whatever’s going on, can you fix it so I can hang out with Taekwoon again? Please?”

 

“I’m certainly going to try.”

 

Finally, after a million years of waiting, the dorm door opened.

 

“You have to stop, I told you to fix this habit ages ago. It’s gross,” Taekwoon was saying quietly, holding one of Jaehwan’s hands up to his eyes and apparently inspecting his nails. “I can’t help it, it’s not like I make a conscious effort to bite them,” Jaehwan replied, following his best friend towards their room without sparing either Sanghyuk or Wonshik a glance.

 

“Jaehwan, I need to talk to you,” Sanghyuk said, stopping his pacing by the couch. “Not now, handsome, I’m super tired. Another time for sure,” Jaehwan replied, flashing the youngest that god damn fake smile. His steps didn’t even slow.

 

“Nope, we are going to talk,” the younger said, jumping in front of Jaehwan’s bedroom before he could get inside. He was about to grab his blonde roommate’s arm and physically drag him outside, but he had temporarily forgotten Taekwoon’s whole protective thing that Hongbin had warned him about.

 

The eldest was in his face before Sanghyuk had even fully extended his arm, staring at the youngest with the same intensity he used when he threatened that guy after the party last week. His dark eyes flashed dangerously, but his voice was soft as he said, “Another time.”

 

Sanghyuk held his hands up and stepped back, sighing in frustration as he watched Jaehwan scurry into their room. Taekwoon followed him and shut the door, locking it with a resounding click.

 

“He’s so hot its literally unbearable,” Wonshik said, still on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

 

“Not helping!” Sanghyuk snapped, stomping into their own room and flopping down on his bed.

 

\---

 

It was 2:26 am, and Sanghyuk was exhausted. His _body_ was exhausted, but his mind was a different story.

 

One of the girls he hard sort of been seeing since freshman year had texted him, asking him out on an actual date. He hadn’t replied yet, unsure of what to say to her. She was a great girl, barely five feet tall, with a dry sense of humor and a mind that was sharp as a tack. She could drink most frat boys under the table and had very shiny auburn hair. But there was something holding him back, he didn’t even know what that something was. So that dilemma was keeping him awake, as well as his roommate mess.

 

He sat up (Wonshik’s snoring wasn’t helping either) and slid out of bed, stumbling his way to the kitchen in the dark. Maybe water would help. Water always helped.

 

Sanghyuk got the shock of his life when he reached the counter, accidentally stepping on something that squeaked indignantly just as he was about to reach for his mug.

 

“Ouch, that was my tummy!” Jaehwan’s voice whined. Sanghyuk had jumped back several feet and he peered through the blackness, barely able to make out his blonde roommate lying on the kitchen floor.

 

“Jaehwan! What the fuck! What are you doing?!” Sanghyuk whisper shouted, trying to stop his heart from beating so fast. “Sorry Sanghyukkie, I couldn’t sleep,” his roommate replied, standing up and brushing down the front of his sweatshirt.

 

“So, you thought lying on the kitchen floor was the solution to that problem?” the younger asked, his eyes adjusting to the dimness and suddenly entirely awake. Jaehwan shrugged, scuttling off towards his room. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“Wait hold on,” Sanghyuk whispered, catching his roommates’ hand as he went past. Taekwoon wasn’t here to meddle this time, and the younger planned to take full advantage of his absence. They really needed to have a talk.

 

“I can’t sleep either, let’s go for a walk,” he continued, watching as Jaehwan looked down at their clasped hands. After a moment of silence, he nodded. Sanghyuk sighed with relief. Now he could get his roommate issue sorted and that would be one less thing on his plate.

 

They slipped on their shoes, Jaehwan grabbing Wonshik’s keys from where he had left them on the kitchen counter. Neither one of them wanted to go back into their own rooms it seemed.

 

“Since we’re here,” Jaehwan said, wrapping his arms around himself as he trudged along the cement walkway at Sanghyuk’s side, “You might as well tell me what is it that you wanted to talk about.”

 

“Why did you do a one-eighty on our beach trip? Why have you ignoring me since then? I genuinely don’t get it. I like hanging out with you, you know that. So, what’s wrong?”

 

Jaehwan was quiet for a moment. “You seemed pissed about the whole thing and it wasn’t going how I planned, that’s why I took you back. I didn’t want to drag you around just to irritate you.”

 

“Well, why didn’t you just say that instead of bailing with no warning? If you had, I would have told you that I was totally down for going to the beach with you, and I was just annoyed because Hongbin was texting me a bunch of gossip stuff.”

 

“You were annoyed before that, like about my shorts and my credit card for some reason. I wanted it to be fun, not a chore.”

 

Sanghyuk shook his hair out of eyes and chanced a glance at his roommate. Jaehwan looked genuinely uncomfortable for the first time since they had met, and it was an expression Sanghyuk didn’t like. He almost preferred the fake smile. _Almost._

 

“Jaehwan, I like your shorts. And the only reason I asked about your card was because I’ve never seen a black card before. Not even my parents have one. It was just a surprise, since you usually pay for stuff in cash. If I didn’t want to go with you, I would have kicked you out of my room and locked the door.”

 

His roommate didn’t say anything, the soft sound of their footsteps the only noise. Sanghyuk let his words sink in for a moment before asking, “So why have you been avoiding me? Because you thought I was annoyed with you?”

 

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” Jaehwan replied, shooting Sanghyuk a look the other couldn’t decipher.

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

 

“Fine, I _was_ avoiding you, but I was trying to sort some stuff out. And it didn’t seem like it mattered anyway, I saw you out with two different girls and like a gillion frat guys as well as Wonshik. It’s not like you were lonely.”

 

They had somehow ended up at the campus track. It was probably closed this late at night (or early in the morning) but Sanghyuk opened the low gate anyway.

 

“The fact that I see people isn’t news to you, or it shouldn’t be. And just because I wasn’t lonely didn’t mean I didn’t notice your absence. You’re super loud, so it’s quieter without you around. Were you just going to keep avoiding me if I hadn’t stepped on you earlier? I mean, we live together and have the same friends, so that would have been a challenge.”

 

Sanghyuk didn’t mention the time on Monday when he had gotten home and heard the obvious sounds of his roommate ‘perfecting his technique’ coming from Jaehwan’s bedroom. His roommate hadn’t been lonely either. But that didn’t seem like the type of thing he should say when Jaehwan was already uncomfortable.

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t sorted out my stuff yet,” Jaehwan replied, his voice almost as soft as Taekwoon’s. “And what stuff is that?”

 

Abruptly, Jaehwan stopped walking and turned his head up to the sky. It looked as though he was trying to sunbathe in the moonlight. His alabaster skin almost seemed to glow, sooty lashes fanning over his soft cheeks as his lips parted around a sigh. The younger watched him, momentarily enchanted, his thoughts of their conversation completely derailed.

 

“Feelings,” Jaehwan replied, just as Sanghyuk walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist. He didn’t even know why; the move had been pure instinct.

 

Jaehwan didn’t jump, he wasn’t startled and didn’t try to pull away. If anything, he did the opposite. Relaxing in Sanghyuk’s embrace like he had been waiting for it. It felt… correct. Not right, but _correct_. As though Sanghyuk was meant to have done this a long time ago and had been doing the wrong thing since the day they met. _Not_ touching Jaehwan, _not_ holding him, that had been _incorrect_.

 

The older boy fit perfectly between his arms, against his chest. Exactly the right height to lean his head back on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. Even without his platform sneakers. Jaehwan’s blonde hair fluttered against his cheek, caught up by a tranquil night breeze.

 

Jaehwan’s sweatshirt was soft against his fingertips, Sanghyuk thought, a bit dazed from the sudden correctness of their situation. “What kind of feelings?” the younger asked, although he already guessed the answer.

 

“Feelings about you. That’s why I wanted to take you to the beach. I thought a picnic would be romantic.”

 

Sanghyuk didn’t say anything, but it all made sense now. Why his roommate had been so touchy, what he meant by _‘it wasn’t going the way I planned’._

 

“I thought such a picturesque location might inspire you to kiss me or something.”

 

And here was another thing for the younger to correct. Slowly, gently, Sanghyuk turned Jaehwan around, meeting no resistance. Their chests were flush, Jaehwan’s arms coming to loosely circle Sanghyuk’s neck. The younger looked into the elder’s dark eyes, heavy lidded and sparkling in the moonlight.

 

“Sorry, it’s not very picturesque,” Sanghyuk said, keeping one hand on Jaehwan’s waist, the other cupping Jaehwan’s cheek. He leaned in, feeling the elder’s lips against his, tasting the lingering flavor of Jaehwan’s Chapstick. Cherry, he thought, brushing his thumb along Jaehwan’s cheekbone.

 

The elder’s breath stuttered, and he pressed in closer, lips parting just the slightest bit as he kissed Sanghyuk back.

 

Sanghyuk whole body was humming with energy. It was _correct_ , the way Jaehwan’s mouth moved against his, slipping into an effortless sync, a rhythm. It felt as though they had done this hundreds of times. Thousands, even. It was nothing and everything. Nothing in the sense that there was nothing to it, kissing Jaehwan was easier than breathing. Everything, because Sanghyuk felt as though the entire universe had righted its self in this moment. Like he had been climbing a very tall hill and finally reached level ground.

 

Jaehwan pulled away, only an inch. Only so that he could blink up at Sanghyuk. The younger could see the faint blush dusting his cheeks even in the darkness. “Thanks for that, handsome,” he murmured, smiling as Sanghyuk dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

“My pleasure,” the younger replied. This was perfect, Sanghyuk thought. They didn’t need to be at some romantic spot, the campus track at roughly 2:40 am, both in their sleepwear. Sanghyuk couldn’t picture anything better.

 

“We’re going to the beach tomorrow,” he said, feeling Jaehwan’s nimble fingers twirl a lock of his hair.

 

The elder raised his eyebrows. “You have an 8am lecture tomorrow, I do look at the fridge schedule.”

 

“Fuck it,” Sanghyuk said, conviction clear in his voice. He owed Jaehwan a trip to the beach.

 

“Fuck it?”

 

“Fuck it.”

 

“Alright, fuck it,” Jaehwan replied, his eyes scrunching up in little crescents as his smile widened. Finally.

 

Sanghyuk kissed Jaehwan one more time, feeling that smile against his lips. He laced their fingers together as they walked back around the track and up to their dorm. Jaehwan’s hand was warm in his, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

 

“No more sweats until it drops below 70, I miss seeing your gorgeous legs,” the younger whispered, once they were back in their living room. Jaehwan laughed softly and pecked his cheek before he stepped away towards his bedroom. Sanghyuk kept a hold of his hand and yanked him back, silencing the elders squeak of surprise with a final, hasty kiss.

 

Once he was in his own bedroom, Sanghyuk forced himself not to start jumping. His stomach was full of butterflies, and his heart was so warm it felt like it would burst. But Wonshik was still sleeping (snoring the way he was when Sanghyuk left) and Sanghyuk didn’t want to wake him.

 

He flopped onto his bed, grinning at his ceiling like an idiot for several minutes before reaching for his phone. He clicked onto the girl’s chat thread and sent a single message.

 

**You:**

**Sent at 2:51 am**

_Hey, sorry for the late reply. I think you’re great_

_and I’d love to stay friends, but I’m seeing_

_someone. I hope you understand. Sorry._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh- I’m glad you didn’t kill Jyani!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to give you a little something while I write.

 

 _“Woonie,_ I’m in love!”

 

Taekwoon stood – unamused- watching as his best friend twirled around their shared bedroom like an overenthusiastic hurricane. Maybe a tornado. Either way, the comparison stood. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the reassuring softness of his pajama top as he tracked Jaehwan’s hasty movements.

 

“You are _not_ in love, he kissed you once. And lured you out in the middle of the night to do it, I might add,” Taekwoon said, Jaehwan digging through the tiny closet. “And _now_ he convinced you to skip class? It’s like… two weeks into the semester!”

 

“Fuck it,” Jaehwan replied good-naturedly, shamelessly stripping out of his pajamas and turning to hold various shirts up in front of a mirror. It would normally be alarming- seeing someone in their underwear so soon after waking up- but Taekwoon had gotten past the point of feeling flustered by his best friend’s body. They had known each other for too long and been through too much for Taekwoon to do anything but huff out an irritated sigh at the display.

 

“My heart is racing!”

 

“Probably because you won’t stop moving.”

 

The branded tank top in his hand clearly didn’t meet Jaehwan’s standards, and he tossed it directly back onto the closet floor where he had found it. “ _Anyway_ , come here mister fashionista, I need advice for what would be best to woo my new love.”

 

“I don’t think he’ll be impressed by your designer stuff. If you really want to go in for the kill, I don’t actually know why you’re even asking. You know what I’m going to say.”

 

Jaehwan turned to him and beamed, a smile so bright that it nearly blinded the still sleepy Taekwoon. “My secret weapon!”

 

The _weapon_ in question (Taekwoon knew all too well) was an outfit carefully crafted by Jaehwan over the years to elicit as much desire from his prey as he could. Taekwoon had never found it all that appealing, but it did seem to inspire lecherousness in even the most dense and slow-witted man.

 

He looked on with unapologetic disapproval as his best friend shimmied into a pair of black shorts so skimpy that they could be easily mistaken for briefs (god bless American apparel). They were quickly followed by a long sleeve cotton shirt that had been Taekwoon’s, once upon a time, and so was baggy enough to make Jaehwan’s already narrow frame look downright tiny. He had cropped the shirt to just below his belly button, saying that it showed off his ‘cute tummy’.

 

As Jaehwan stepped into a pair of slightly platform sandals, Taekwoon said cautiously, “Don’t get too attached. Don’t give him room to hurt you.”

 

“He won’t _hurt_ me, Woonie! Of course, he won’t! You didn’t feel that kiss, it was like - “

 

“Sanghyuk is just as much of a player as you and I know you get what I’m trying to say. You like him, and I can see with my own eyes that he likes you back, but at least give it a bit of thought before jumping straight into… things.”

 

“What nonsense are you babbling about? You said yourself that he likes me, so what’s the problem?” Jaehwan asked, flopping across Taekwoon’s bed and smiling like an idiot.

 

It warmed the elder’s heart to see his best friend so happy, it really did, but Jaehwan’s impulsiveness combined with his penchant for trusting too easily meant that Taekwoon had to be cautious. He had watched Jaehwan’s spirit break one time too many to just sit back and let it happen again.

 

“I’m _saying_ that I don’t want you to wind up being a conquest for him.”

 

Jaehwan’s expression changed to one of genuine hurt. “I’m not a _conquest_ , Woonie. You weren’t there, you didn’t hear him. You didn’t hear how his voice changed. And the way he smiled at me... it was magic.”

 

Taekwoon bit back a sigh. “I know, you’ve said, and I know that he’s gorgeous and I know you’re in _lust_ with him but he’s _young_ and, generally speaking, there are reasons we date up instead of down.”

 

“Sanghyukkie isn’t immature Woonie, he’s more mature than I am!” Jaehwan exclaimed, but Taekwoon quickly retorted, “And that fact is even more worrying.”

 

“Are you really going to rain on my parade like a mopey Mabel when this is the perfect opportunity for you to hook up with Wonshik? I know you want too; I see how you eye him,” Jaehwan said, one eyebrow raised suggestively as he slid off the bed and began poking Taekwoon’s stomach.

 

“Best friend or not, I will _eat_ you if you do not cease behaving like a toddler,” Taekwoon snapped. “We’re _soulmates_ , remember?” Jaehwan snapped back, pinching Taekwoon’s cheeks and winking as he added, “Be my guest and try to eat me big boy. You couldn’t handle it.”

 

With that, Taekwoon made the split-second decision to tackle Jaehwan (and tackled him easily), hissing that he should _watch his mouth before it gets him into trouble_ and biting every inch of exposed skin he could see.

 

This was how their conversations ended up more often than not, it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Jaehwan knew how competitive Taekwoon was and also was aware of just how low the elder’s threshold for bullshit was this early in the morning. That knowledge, however, didn’t stop Jaehwan from screaming bloody murder and wriggling around to try and escape.

 

Their bedroom door burst open, Wonshik and Sanghyuk clearly poised for battle, the former wielding a frying pan and the latter with a baseball bat. “What the fuck is going on?! We thought someone was being murdered!” Wonshik exclaimed, relaxing his posture just the slightest bit. “He _is_ being murdered,” Taekwoon whispered.

 

“Seriously, what’s happening?” That was Sanghyuk’s raspy voice, half an octave higher than usual in his destress. “Foreplay,” Taekwoon snapped. He glanced up at their two roommates from where he was pining Jaehwan on the floor, straddling his best friend with one fist full of blonde hair and the other on Jaehwan’s wrist.

 

“Don’t worry handsome, I’ve got it under control,” Jaehwan said happily, because of course he knew he wasn’t in any real danger. He was being punished for acting like a brat, and rightfully so. Jaehwan used his free hand to jab Taekwoon in the ribs and attempted to flip their positions with little to no success.

 

Their roommates had lowered their weapons of choice and exchanged a look. “Shut the door on your way out so I can beat his ass in private,” Taekwoon said, using his softest voice that everyone but Jaehwan seemed to find unnerving. “Uh- okay? Just try not to kill him before I have the chance to take him out,” Sanghyuk replied, stepping back and closing the door.

 

“See,” Jaehwan said excitedly, yanking Taekwoon’s hair and rolling them over so he was on top. “I knew he would rescue me, he’s my knight in shining armor!”

 

Taekwoon grit his teeth. Jaehwan had bated him deliberately, the _crafty bitch_. His best friend squeaked when Taekwoon took his chance to bite sharply at Jaehwan’s neck.

 

\---

 

“So… um,” Wonshik said, looking from Sanghyuk to the door of their roommate’s bedroom.

 

Jaehwan and Taekwoon were still, the only word for it was wrestling, and Wonshik was starting to get slightly worried. By the looks of things a few minutes ago, Jaehwan was losing. Taekwoon did have several inches and maybe ten pounds on him, so it wasn’t much of a surprise.

 

“They really do act like brothers, huh?” he finished a bit lamely. Sanghyuk nodded thoughtfully before going to the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee.

 

Sanghyuk had told Wonshik that he was taking Jaehwan on a proper date all day today, which was good news. He loved Jaehwan, obviously, everyone did, but having the chance to spend a full day alone with Taekwoon wasn’t something he could pass up. They had a lot of work to do on their song and Wonshik was hopeful that he could convince their oldest roommate to cook for him.

 

He stole a sip of coffee from Sanghyuk’s mug, grimacing at its lack of cream and sugar, just as their two roommates emerged from their room. Jaehwan was straitening his fluffy hair and Taekwoon was now in his long black bathrobe, but the former gave up the attempt almost at once and bounded to Sanghyuk’s side.

 

Wonshik accidentally did a double take. He hadn’t gotten the change to see Jaehwan’s clothing for the day yet (Taekwoon sitting on top of him had obscured his view) but it up’d his cuteness levels to 11. It took everything in Wonshik’s power not to coo and poke his exposed stomach.

 

Sanghyuk seemed to be suffering from similar feelings, but he just wrapped an arm around Jaehwan’s waist and kissed the top of his head. It was genuinely adorable.

 

“Ready to go?” Jaehwan asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I was born ready,” Sanghyuk replied, and they started to hurry to the door. “Phone, keys, wallet?” Taekwoon asked, and he seemed satisfied when he received a thumbs up from the shorter of the pair.

 

“Don’t stay out too late, kids! And drive safely,” Wonshik said, feeling like he should be contributing somehow. His efforts were rewarded by Sanghyuk flipping him off, and then the dorm door was shut, and they were gone.

 

Feeling eyes on him, Wonshik turned to see Taekwoon staring him down like a very hungry cat. “Uh- I’m glad you didn’t kill Jyani! Do you- do you want to eat? Or work on our song? I have no class today.”

 

The smile that spread across Taekwoon’s face was downright predatory, and when he beaconed Wonshik closer, the younger shivered against his will.

 

“Perfect,” Taekwoon purred, putting both hands on Wonshik’s chest and shoving him into his and Jaehwan’s bedroom, not bothering to lock the door before quickly beginning to remove Wonshik’s clothing.

 

Wonshik gulped.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Please?”

 

“Nope, _not_ happening! No way!”

 

Sanghyuk smirked, watching his date shake his head back and forth so vigorously that he was surprised his neck didn’t snap.

 

“Come on Jae, it would be so romantic!”

 

“No!”

 

“Please?”

 

Jaehwan laughed incredulously, walking backwards with his hands on his hips. “Not a chance in _hell_ are you getting me on a horse, at the beach or otherwise!” he exclaimed, staring the younger down with ferocious intensity.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared,” Sanghyuk replied, crossing his arms as his smirk deepened. Jaehwan bristled, had he been a cat his fur would have puffed up with indignation. “I am _not_ scared! You don’t get it, horses despise me! They loathe me! And the feeling is mutual! The entire species is less than useless, and I will not go near one!”

 

“Why are you scared of horses, Jaehwan?”

 

Dangerous things happened when two immeasurably stubborn individuals had a disagreement. That’s how wars were started. This particular disagreement was seemingly minor in the grand scheme of things, but Sanghyuk was no less headstrong than any war-mongering world leader. And, as it happened, neither was Jaehwan.

 

It had all started when they were only a mile from the seashore, We Belong Together by Mariah Carey blasting through the speakers of the red Jeep, when they passed a ranch that advertised romantic couples’ rides along the beach. Sanghyuk’s curiosity had been piqued, it was something straight out of the paperback romance novels he had stolen from his mother and read under the bed at age twelve. It was true, Jaehwan was not a besotted young lady in a flowing white gown, and it was also true that he himself did not possess long hair or a deeply cut shirt or leather boots, but the image was there all the same.

 

The discussion should have been over when he suggested the idea and Jaehwan shot it down immediately, but it had changed into something else at this point. Sanghyuk knew they weren’t going to go horseback riding, he accepted that fact and honestly didn’t really care either way. He just thought it might be something fun, something no one else had ever done with his blonde roommate on a date before.

 

No, _now_ it was about breaking down a barrier. The way learning to distinguish between Jaehwan’s real and fake smiles had broken a barrier. The way Jaehwan begging him had broken a barrier. The way kissing Jaehwan had broken a barrier. Jaehwan had lots of barriers, walls and defense mechanisms he had constructed inside that blonde head of his, and Sanghyuk wanted to break through all of them. He wanted Jaehwan to trust him, and if figuring out why Jaehwan was scared of horses was a step in that direction, then Sanghyuk would absolutely find out.

 

“I’m not scared!”

 

“Yes, you are, tell me why and we won’t go.”

 

“You are an insufferable brat, Han Sanghyuk, are you aware of that?”

 

Sanghyuk smiled widely. “Absolutely, I am. Now tell me.”

 

“Horses are just tall cows that go to the gym!”

 

“Tell me.”

 

They stood at opposite ends of the hood of the Jeep, gazes locked on one another. Neither wanted to be the first to look away. Looking away would be losing. Sanghyuk didn’t lose battles of will.

 

“If you don’t drop it, I’ll sick Woonie on you and he’ll cut your handsome face for pissing me off!”

  
“Tell me.”

 

“No!”

 

“So, you _are_ scared, you just don’t want to give me a reason.”

 

“I am not scared! How many times do I have to say it?!”

 

“Tell me why, and we can move on and set up the blanket and start our snack binge.”

 

Jaehwan changed tactics faster than Sanghyuk could register the switch. His righteous fury evaporated, big brown eyes going all shiny and lower lip jutting out in a pout. He stared up at the younger through his thick lashes, looking like the most pitiful puppy on planet earth.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it, I don’t like it. Can we please go eat now? I’m so hungry my tummy is starting to hurt.” The words were spoken in such a baleful tone that Sanghyuk almost laughed.

 

“That won’t work on me. You ate three doughnuts and a bag of chips during the course of our roughly two-hour long drive. You’ll survive without lunch for another minute.”

 

Apparently taking his words at face value, Jaehwan crossed his arms and resumed glaring. “You’re so incredibly frustrating! Why did I ever agree to go out with you?!”

 

“Because I’m attractive and a good kisser, and you are unbelievably weak for me. Now tell me why you’re scared of horses.”

 

Before his roommate could cuss him out, Sanghyuk dropped his voice an octave and narrowed his eyes as he continued, “If you don’t tell me in the next thirty seconds, I’ll pin you down right here and force it out of you.” He wouldn’t, obviously, but Jaehwan didn’t know that.

 

Sanghyuk could see the wheels turning in Jaehwan’s head. Could see the older boy weighing pros and cons of staying the course and trying to hold out against whatever tactics he imagined the younger would use against him. What something like that might entail. After maybe fifteen seconds, Jaehwan made the right choice.

 

“Fine, dick, you win,” he huffed, spinning so his back was to Sanghyuk before he explained, “I’ve only gone riding once, with a bunch of my friends from high school, and the stupid thing threw me off and I broke my wrist. Happy?!”

 

“Yes and no. But say that first part again.”

 

“Call you a dick? With pleasure, you colossal asshole. You’re a _dick_ and I hate you.”

 

“You don’t hate me, you hate being vulnerable,” Sanghyuk replied, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde boy’s waist. Jaehwan didn’t pull away. “And, I actually meant the part about me winning.”

 

Jaehwan reached back to slice at his neck, but the younger caught his wrist and spun him around so they were face to face. “I’m happy you opened up to me, even though I didn’t want to have to make threats to get you to do so, but I’m not happy about you getting hurt. Tell me where that horse lives and I’ll go fight it,” he said, smiling down at Jaehwan’s icy stare.

 

“God, you’re the worst. Now give me my lunch, I fucking earned it,” Jaehwan replied, but there was no bite to the words. His gaze had already softened, and he allowed the younger to drop a kiss on both his cheeks.

 

\---

 

“Do you think I could get a pizza delivered here?”

 

Sanghyuk turned to look at his date with a raised brow. “First of all, how the hell are you still hungry? And second of all, probably not since it’s not a physical address.” Jaehwan was honestly a bottomless pit when it came to food. A black hole, even. The amount he could eat was astounding.

 

“I have low blood sugar and a fast metabolism. I’m always hungry. And we have the cross street when the car is parked, why couldn’t we just tell them to bring it there?” he asked, hitting a button on his phone and pulling out the single earbud he had been using.

 

It turned out that, while Jaehwan didn’t _read_ per say, he did still enjoy reading with his ears. So, while Sanghyuk had thumbed through the pages of his well-worn copy of Brave New World by Aldous Huxley, Jaehwan had been listening to the audiobook of Moral Disorder by Margaret Atwood. This revelation further proved Sanghyuk’s theory that his roommate was more intelligent than he gave himself credit for. Stupid people didn’t like books at all, written or spoken.

 

They had been lying on an enormous blanket Jaehwan kept in the trunk of his car, soaking in the summer sun, exchanging fragments of commentary about their respective reading choices and telling each other interesting quotes they came across. Jaehwan had long ago discarded his white shirt, and he looked so European in his little shorts and gigantic sunglasses it was almost funny.

 

“I still don’t think it would work since it’s not a building.”

 

“What if I Venmo the delivery guy a hundred bucks?”

 

“Not sure. I guess you could always try, never hurts to ask.”

 

Sanghyuk dug his big toe into the sand- his legs were just the tiniest bit too long, so they stretched over the blanket’s edge- idly playing with Jaehwan’s fingers as he stared out at the ocean. It was beautiful. Truly beautiful.

 

“Well, then if I can’t have pizza, I want to go for a dip. I’m roasting,” Jaehwan said firmly, replacing his phone in his backpack and pushing himself to his feet. “Come on, handsome,” he added, holding a hand out and grinning at the younger.

 

Sanghyuk looked up at him for a moment, admiring how the sunlight ringed his slender frame and made his hair glisten. _Huh,_ he thought, maybe he found someone who was more beautiful than the ocean. He took Jaehwan’s hand and stood up, not letting go as they made their way to the water.

 

Despite the no doubt frigid temperature, Jaehwan strolled straight into the ocean without a second thought. He was already past the breakers and thigh deep by the time he looked around and realized Sanghyuk was still firmly on dry land, gaping at him in disbelief. “Hurry up, it’s not like you’ll melt!” he called with a laugh, and the younger looked on as he dove away.

 

“Jaehwan, where are you going!? There could be sharks!” Sanghyuk shouted, stepping tentatively in the water. He gasped but kept going, it was absolutely freezing. His roommate surfaced right next to him, yanking on the rapidly soaking fabric of the youngers shorts and chuckling when he jumped in surprise.

 

“Sharks don’t live here, the water’s too warm,” he said, swimming backstroke circles around Sanghyuk like some sort of trained dolphin. “This water is not _warm_ ,” Sanghyuk replied, catching the elder’s ankle and dragging him closer to shore. “What, are you scared of sharks or something?” Jaehwan asked, a smug smile on his face as he was towed to land.

 

“Of course, I’m fucking scared of sharks! They have like a gillion teeth and wouldn’t hesitate to eat me!”

 

“Sharks aren’t mean, they just don’t have hands, so they are trying to figure out what you are if they bite you. It’s not their fault that people on surfboards look a lot like big seals.”

 

“Let’s not debate the morals and motives of sharks, Jae, please?” Sanghyuk sighed, glancing down at his grinning roommate. This was close enough, Sanghyuk decided, no shark count get them in knee-deep water. Right?

 

A jet of freezing water soaked Sanghyuk’s chest, and he nearly lost his breath. “Don’t splash me!” he exclaimed, glaring down at where his roommate used to be. Jaehwan was giggling like a maniac and sitting just out of reach, and so wasn’t expecting it when the younger sent a mini tidal wave at him, drenching him completely.

 

Without any warning, the elder sprung to his feet and threw himself on Sanghyuk, clinging to him until the younger’s clothes were completely soaked through. “Jae, I’m literally going to freeze to death,” he pleaded, but it was no use. Jaehwan simply hugged him tighter and pressed the sweetest of kisses to his lips.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I haven't been in the zone for this story but i'm getting back into it. Longer chapter coming soon. <3
> 
> The song playing on the radio: [Chances Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEH3uqbpsm8)

 

 

Sanghyuk was driving, piloting the cherry red jeep at a speed reasonable enough that the winding turns of the coastal road wouldn’t wake Jaehwan. He was fairly certain that the car had never been driven this reasonably before in its life, being taken to the limit by its owner on a regular basis. It deserved a break.

 

His blonde roommate had dozed off in the passenger seat, just the tip of his sunburned nose visible under the beach blanket. The radio was on, ‘Chances Are’ by Jonny Mathis softly warbling through the speakers, Sanghyuk humming along as quietly he could.

 

This day, this _date,_ could have ended differently. Jaehwan had offered, had asked, almost begged... but Sanghyuk had turned him down. Not because the idea of beach sex with his intensely attractive roommate didn’t sound appealing, it obviously did, but because he didn’t want to rush it.

 

Rushing this, Sanghyuk thought, would spoil it. It would make the whole thing feel like nothing more than a hook up. It would cheapen it. Sanghyuk didn’t want it to be like that. He wanted it to grow into something more. Whatever _it_ was.

 

So, _not_ thinking with his dick for a change, the younger had ended up physically carrying his roommate back to the car after they watched the sunset, steadfastly ignoring Jaehwan’s whining.

 

He chanced a glance to his right, unable to stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

 

The remainder of the two-hour drive was uneventful, and it was only once he had parked the car in the junior parking lot that Sanghyuk finally woke Jaehwan up. “Jae... Jaehwanie, we’re home,” he murmured, gently shaking his roommates’ shoulders.

 

Jaehwan snuffled, his adorable nose twitching as his arms snaked out from the blanket cocoon to stretch over his head. “That was fast,” he muttered, sleepily smacking his lips and cracking one chocolate brown eye open. “Actually, it was slower than the drive there. You’re welcome by the way.”

 

“What am I thanking you for?”

 

“Not breaking your car.”

 

“Oh... yeah, thanks for that.”

 

Sanghyuk grinned, ruffling the other sleep-mussed blonde hair. Jaehwan made a series of grumbly noises and he extricated himself from the blanket and slid out of the car.

 

They held hands all the way back to the dorm, and his bubbling happiness almost made Sanghyuk miss the tense set to his roommates’ shoulders. “You good?” he asked, nudging Jaehwan’s elbow with his own. “Yeah, just super tired,” the blonde replied.

 

In his opinion, the walk should have taken longer. Sanghyuk could stroll around with Jaehwan literally all night, he didn’t even care that he had to walk at half speed. He didn’t mind in the slightest. But the key was turning in the door of their dorm much too soon.

 

“We’re home, love birds!” Jaehwan called, flicking the living room light on. Sanghyuk hadn’t even had time to set his keys down on the counter before the other made a beeline for his bedroom and disappeared inside. That was odd. Kind of.

 

The idea of a goodbye kiss after their date may be weird, what with them living together, but it still would have been nice. He shrugged for the benefit of the now empty living room and headed for his own room.

 

Wonshik, who had been lying on the floor, flat on his back and staring at the ceiling, had the decency to look up when Sanghyuk walked in. “You are aware that you have a bed... like right there,” the younger asked stepping over his best friend so he could reach his closet. He really should shower, but the siren call of his bed was just too strong to resist.

 

“I’m sore.”

 

“That new gym routine you were telling me about?”

 

“No.”

 

Sanghyuk stripped off his sandy t-shirt and pulled a clean one over his head before understanding struck.

 

“Ah, so you finally made a move?”

 

“No! I just asked if he wanted to work on our song and he dragged me into his room like... the second you left!” Wonshik exclaimed, sitting up a little and tousling his own hair.

 

“Well,” the younger asked, grinning as he replaced his shorts with pajama bottoms, “How was it?”

 

“Mind blowing, as expected, but I found something.”

 

“Found something?” Sanghyuk repeated. He was glad that his best friend would finally stop pining, at least one of them had gotten laid. “Yeah, look at this,” Wonshik replied, groaning as he stood up and making Sanghyuk laugh.

 

“Shut up, I’m out of practice.”

 

That just made Sanghyuk laugh harder.

 

“Okay _look_ at this,” the elder said, pulling a weird black and white book thing out of his backpack. “And don’t rip it or break it or anything, I have to sneak it back.”

 

“What is it? Did you steal it?” Sanghyuk asked, glancing suspiciously at the book but not taking it. On the cover in Japanese, if his high school lessons weren’t failing him, was written ‘Cold at Night’. It had a border of what were unmistakably roses, starkly white against the black faux-leather. “Dude, is this an album?”

 

“Yes! More specifically it’s the second mini album from Leo and Ken. It’s also a photobook!” Wonshik replied, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet and shoving the book closer to the younger’s face. “Am I supposed to know who that is?” Sanghyuk asked. He wasn’t too into idols or J-pop, a fact that his best friend was well aware of.

 

“You will if you look at it properly for two fucking seconds! Open it!”

 

Sanghyuk sighed, resigning himself to indulge Wonshik’s fanboy antics. He took the album, flipped it open to a random page, and then promptly dropped it.

 

“That’s not… it’s not!”

 

“It _is_ though!” his best friend all but squeaked, scooping the album up and staring at it with undisguised wonder. “How is- _why_ is it?” Sanghyuk asked, snatching the album back so he could inspect it more closely. “I don’t know but it is!”

 

The book was open to a full-page image, printed in color, but the set was so starkly contrasted it was hard to tell that it wasn’t simple black and white. Laying across a pure white couch with his hand hanging down, fingertips brushing the floor and long black hair flowing over the edge of the cushion was unmistakable Taekwoon. Complete with dramatic makeup he reserved for parties and a knee-length black cardigan over a white tank top. On the floor, sitting with his back against the couch and head tilted just slightly to the side was very clearly Jaehwan, blonde hair swept up in a comma style with his lips tinted an almost vampiric shade of red. He was in a similar outfit to Taekwoon, but the colors were all reversed.

 

“You said they were just famous around campus!” Sanghyuk exclaimed, barely noticing his best friend shushing him. “I didn’t know about this! Do you think I could have managed not screaming at them about it if I did?! I probably would have passed out!” Wonshik replied, and the younger had to acknowledge the truth in that statement.

 

“Have you googled-“

 

“Of course, I’ve fucking googled! Come see!”

 

Sanghyuk was barely half a step behind Wonshik as the latter sat down at his desk and flipped open his laptop. This was almost too much to believe. Sure, Jaehwan and Taekwoon were undeniably great singers, and… and Jaehwan apparently had a lot of money what with his black card… and they both had designer wardrobes that would bring Sanghyuk’s bank account to tears… but idols?! In Japan?! No way.

 

\---

 

“It was so great, Woonie, I don’t know what I did wrong!”

 

Taekwoon was seated cross-legged on his bed, listening to Jaehwan’s story half in amusement and half in sympathy. His best friend was lying prostrate on the floor, face down and limbs spread wide like a starfish, miserably recounting the details of the end of his date.

 

“You do realize,” the elder said, using a hair tie he had around his wrist to pull his hair back in to a ponytail, “Not trying to sleep with you on the first date is usually a good thing, right?”

 

“You must go on super boring first dates then,” Jaehwan mumbled, flailing dramatically when Taekwoon’s well-aimed backup hair tie collided with the back of his head. “I’m serious! How else are you supposed to know whether you’re compatible with the person or not?! That’s what first dates are for, because why waste time going on a second one if the sex is bad?”

 

“No, you poor, uncivilized heathen. That’s what _talking_ is for.”

 

“Says the least talkative person in the entire star system. At least _you_ got some, so the day wasn’t a total waste! How was he, by the way?”

 

“Stellar. Will you come up here please? The back of your head is too tempting a target,” Taekwoon asked, patting the mattress beside him. He tactfully forgot to inform his best friend that he had borrowed his handcuffs. It wasn’t important information right now.

 

Jaehwan rolled over onto his back and squinted up at the overhead light for a moment before pushing himself to his feet, only to collapse face first on the elder’s bed. The dorm beds were almost too narrow for it, but Taekwoon lay down beside his best friend anyway.

 

If he was being honest, learning that Sanghyuk hadn’t tried anything was a delightful surprise to Taekwoon. It spoke to a level of emotional maturity he hadn’t expected from a nineteen-year-old boy, especially not one as attractive and sexually active as their youngest roommate. But he was well aware that Jaehwan didn’t think that way. With the constant flirting the two of them did, he most likely expected that his date would jump him the first opportunity he had. To Jaehwan, not doing so was a sign that he had made a mistake of some kind.

 

“From everything you’ve told me, it sounds like he’s hoping for a second date, so don’t get to down about it,” the elder said quietly, running his fingers through his best friends’ blonde hair. Jaehwan harrumphed. “I hope you’re right! If I relived my traumatic horse past for nothing I’m gunna be so-"

 

A knock on their door brought Jaehwan’s whining to an abrupt halt, and the addition of what sounded like a whispered argument set the elder slightly on edge. “What?” he called, the whispering stopping at the sound of his voice.

 

“Can we talk to you? Both of you?” That was Sanghyuk.

 

Taekwoon glanced at Jaehwan, who glanced back at him with a defeated nod. “Sure, it’s unlocked!”

 

The door opened not even a second later, revealing their two roommates. Instead of saying anything, the youngest held something out in front of him, Wonshik peering over his shoulder with an expression of pure anxiety on his face. It took Taekwoon a moment to realize exactly what the object was, and by the sound of his sharp gasp, Jaehwan recognized it too.

 

“Care to explain?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING: if slapping or choking makes you uncomfortable, skip the end of the chapter. its consensual but I know that's not everyones thing.

 

“Where did you get that?” Taekwoon asked, the sharpness of his normally quiet voice conveying just how upset their eldest roommate was.

 

Wonshik, who had been trying to watch over Sanghyuk’s shoulder, hastily ducked behind his best friend in an attempt to hide as he replied, “I found it?”

 

“You found it in here, and you took it without asking!”

 

“Kinda? I was going to give it back! But you were in the shower and I was bored and it was just lying there! It’s not like I was actively snooping!” Wonshik tried, the rest of his explanation drying up when he peeked around Sanghyuk and saw the murderous expression on Taekwoon’s face.

 

He had begged, pleaded with his best friend not to ask them about the album. He planned on sneaking it back into their room when they were in class so nobody would know! But Sanghyuk hadn’t listened. He seemed more hurt than surprised, which just confused Wonshik, but he couldn’t focus on that when the object of his undying crush-fection was glaring at him like he wished Wonshik would vaporize into nothing more than steam.

 

“Jaehwan, why didn’t you tell me?” Sanghyuk asked, his voice that full of that dangerous softness that almost always heralded a furious meltdown. For his part, Jaehwan had gone still, staring at their youngest roommate with a look of horror. “I didn’t want you to- nobody is supposed to know!” he squeaked, Wonshik just able to see his hand knotting in the eldest’s shirt.

 

“Did you even consider the fact that I might not want to date an idol?!”

 

“I’m not an idol-“

 

“You have a fucking photobook!” Sanghyuk hissed, dropping (or more accurately, throwing) the album on the floor. “Who has those other than idols?!”

 

“Handsome, I didn’t think it was a big deal! I-“

 

“If you didn’t think it was a big deal, you would have said something! And what about you fucking song project with Shik?! Were you just going to publish it under a different set of fake names and hope nobody would recognize you?!”

 

Wonshik’s brain hadn’t gotten that far along yet. Taekwoon knew he wanted to make their song public, that he wanted to share their work with the rest of the world. Now that he thought about it, Wonshik was kind of annoyed too. Had the elder just been humoring him?

 

Taekwoon wasn’t speaking, wasn’t moving, he just glared. Those dark eyes felt like they were piercing holes in Wonshik’s forehead, and after what had happened between them earlier that day, he couldn’t help feeling genuinely hurt. “Our song isn’t ready yet, we hadn’t even talked about names or-“

 

“Who else knows,” Sanghyuk asked sharply, cutting off Jaehwan’s hasty explanation before he had even gotten out the end of the sentence. “Nobody, not Hakyeon or Hongbin or anybody! We didn’t want people to know!”

 

“So, you thought bringing your fucking album to school and keeping it in your dorm where literally any of your friends could find it was a good idea?”

 

“We don’t usually have other people in here,” Taekwoon replied, his icy gaze still locked on Wonshik. “Bull _fucking_ shit. Jae has guys in here every other day so he can suck dick or whatever it is he does, I don’t fucking know. But don’t tell me you don’t allow people in your room.”

 

Sanghyuk was building up steam to the point that Wonshik was thinking about removing him from the situation completely. “Those people are usually too busy to snoop!” Jaehwan exclaimed, nearly shouted actually. He was on his feet, but Wonshik couldn’t tell if he wanted to hug Sanghyuk or punch him.

 

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

 

“Yes, of course I was going-“

 

“When? Once I liked you too much to back out?!”

 

“I don’t understand why you’re freaking out so much! It’s just music!”

 

Sanghyuk’s eyes narrowed to slits. “I don’t want to have anything to do with a famous person, Jaehwan, let alone a fucking idol! I want a normal life! This kind of shit just complicates everything! I wish you had told me right when we met so- how the hell can you act the way you do when you’re famous?!”

 

Jaehwan's mouth fell open, arms crossed over his chest. “What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean!?”

 

“I mean, how can you seriously go around and whore it up with every guy you meet when you have a public reputation?!”

 

“You’re one to talk, fucking womanizer!”

 

“Let’s all take a deep breath and think this through,” Wonshik said, stepping in between his shouting roommates to try and deescalate things. “I _am_ thinking it through! And the more I think about it, the more I _hate_ it!” his best friend replied, giant hands clenched into fists at his sides. He looked about two seconds from punching their blonde roommate and if that happened, Taekwoon would flip out and all hell would break loose.

 

“We aren’t even famous in this country! Nobody knows about us! I don’t see how us following our dreams is making you so angry?!”

 

Wonshik was being ignored, which was not what he hoped for but what he expected. “I don’t give a shit what you do!” the youngest growled, glaring at Jaehwan with more hatred than Wonshik had ever seen, “Just leave me out of it! I don’t want some fucking paparazzi coming up to me and asking ‘hey are you living with that stupid idol that acts like a whore and never keeps his hands to himself? What’s that like?’”

 

To everyone’s surprise, including Sanghyuk’s, Jaehwan was the one to try and start a fight. He may be adorable, but he was also weirdly strong and faster than any of them were expecting. Wonshik, who was still in between them, managed to catch his blonde roommate in time so his fist barely missed connecting with Sanghyuk’s face.

 

“Don’t call me a whore!” Jaehwan was yelling, trying to reach the youngest over Wonshik’s shoulders while Wonshik himself was essentially hugging his blonde roommate so tightly it was hard for both of them to breathe. Taekwoon wasn’t being helpful _at all,_ just lying on his bed and watching. “Why not?! It’s hard not to when you beg me to fuck you every god damn second!”

 

“You _like_ begging, why the fuck else do you think I tired?!”

 

“Because you just wanted to hookup and get our date over with so you could go find your next victim! I’m not stupid, Jae, your whole vibe changed when I said no! You didn’t even say goodnight to me!”

 

This felt like a conversation that should be conducted in private, but unfortunately that didn’t seem like it was going to happen. “Because I don’t get why you wouldn’t want too! We have been building up to it for _weeks!”_ Jaehwan shouted, trying to wriggle free.

 

“I didn’t just wanna fuck you! I wanted to date you, for real, not just- I wanted it to be something! But that’s clearly not gunna fucking happen now, is it?!”

 

Jaehwan froze. Wonshik couldn’t see his face, but from the stiffness of his body he guessed his blonde roommate was shocked. “You’re a fun guy, Jae, you really are, but I don’t need this drama. I _hate_ drama and I _hate_ being used. So just do whatever but leave me out of it.”

 

 

Sanghyuk turned to leave and the blonde suddenly started struggling again. “Wait what?” he exclaimed, wriggling more urgently than before. Taekwoon sighed audibly and rolled onto his back, but the youngest didn’t answer. He was already gone, the sound of their bedroom door slamming echoed around the suite.

 

“So, are _we_ going to talk?” Wonshik asked, now mostly supporting Jaehwan rather than holding him back. Taekwoon didn’t even look up, simply sighing again as he whispered, “Get out.”

 

Wonshik’s heart twinged painfully. He knew he was a softie, knew he always liked people too much too fast. But still, they had slept together. And it had been mind-blowing. He wasn’t one for random hookups, he couldn’t bounce back from feelings like this as fast as his best friend. But Taekwoon just brushed him off.

 

“Alright,” he said, trying not to let himself sound as upset as he was. Wonshik dropped Jaehwan, and he didn’t look at either of them as he turned and followed Sanghyuk’s path back to their room.

 

He found his best friend lying face down on his bed, breathing too heavily to be normal. “You good?” he asked, collapsing on his own bed and staring at the ceiling. “No.”

 

“I take it your date didn’t go well?”

 

“It went fucking fantastically, he just tried to ruin it at the end, and I was too stubborn to let him.”

 

Wonshik took a second, trying to wipe the picture of his eldest roommate under the covers with him from his mind. “You really like him, huh?”

 

“Yeah.... yeah, I do. Bin warned me not to let it go this far weeks ago, but I ignored him. Stupid.”

 

Wonshik nodded at the ceiling. Their friends dislike of Jaehwan was no secret. “You and Taek, is that anything?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Shutting his eyes, Wonshik nodded again. “It’s alright, we’ll get through this.”

 

\---

 

“Are you ready for our match?” Hongbin asked, physically dragging Sanghyuk out the library door.

 

Frigid winter air hit them smack in the face. It was only five o’clock, but the sky was dark, stars twinkling in the clear night. “I could eat a fucking giraffe right now, so you better be feeding me,” Sanghyuk replied, stomach rumbling unpleasantly. His friend scowled at him, jabbing him in the arm. “You’ll keep growing if I feed you, and I’m beyond broke, so that’s a no.”

 

“Bin I’m _literally_ going to die.”

 

“What do you expect me to do about it? We can stop by your place and grab snacks?”

 

Sanghyuk contemplated it for less than half a second before shaking his head, zipping his puffy coat up around his ears to try and get warm. “Jae and Taek got back from their trip today, I’d rather not be home.”

 

“Listen, I know you don’t-“

 

“Don’t start, I’m so tired of hearing it.”

 

It was true, Sanghyuk was tired of hearing it. From everybody. Hakyeon, Hongbin, even Wonshik! He and Taekwoon had made up like three days after the whole album discovery bullshit, but Sanghyuk couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

 

“You live with him, dude! It’s been like a semester, are you just going to ignore him until graduation?”

 

“Yes! Do you know how much work I’ve been doing recently? Prepping for TA work sucks, and that’s putting aside all the homework! I don’t have time for his personal brand of attention seeking nonsense!”

 

“Okay… I get that, but like… will you at least say hi to him every once in a while? Like, you know I can’t _stand-_ but, Yeon is concerned.”

 

Sanghyuk had noticed the changes too. The grown-out hair and scraggly roots, dark circles under the eyes, weight loss. But it SERIOUSLY wasn’t his issue. His roommate could act and look however he chose, it wasn’t Sanghyuk’s business.

 

“It’s probably a concept or something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

That was what their winter break trip had been for, Wonshik had told him. Promoting their new mini album or something. Sanghyuk wasn’t the least bit interested.

 

“Okay, but… I know you still like him dude. I know you and you don’t normally shun people! You’re the most laid-back person so why are you being so cold to him?”

 

“I just told you, I don’t have time for him. If you want me to play your match with you then fucking drop it.”

 

Sanghyuk’s phone buzzed and he ignored his friend’s glare as he pulled it out of his back pocket.

 

**Girl Person**

**Delivered: 5:13 PM**

_‘U coming over 2night bby? My roommate is still out of town.’_

“Oh god damn it,” he breathed, putting his phone away without responding. He knew Hongbin had seen the message, but thankfully his friend didn’t comment. “If you aren’t going to feed me, I’m going to the café and I’ll meet you in your room, okay?”

 

“Can't we play in yours?”

 

“Nope, my place is going to be crowded, your room or nothing.”

 

Hongbin groaned inappropriately loudly. “Yeon is having people over but I guess we can move the gaming stuff into our bedroom.”

 

“Fine, I’ll meet you there in 20,” Sanghyuk replied, veering off the cobblestone walkway they were walking along and heading towards the student center without waiting for his friend to answer.

 

He reached the enormous brick building that housed the café, made his way inside, and procured a decent number of snacks with little incident. Nobody recognized him, why would they? All of his friends usually ate off campus or were probably getting ready to throw back to school mixers. Sanghyuk had neither the time nor the money for either of those things, so here he was, living off his prepaid meal swipes with a mediocre burrito and bag of off-brand chips.

 

It was _difficult,_ Sanghyuk mused, trying not to freeze his ass off as he exited the tepid heating back into the freezing January night. Still having feelings for a person and watching them deteriorate right in front of his eyes, but also trying to rationalize that it wasn’t his problem and that he shouldn’t care. He was so stressed and so busy and _so tired._ Most of the time he could forget that he lived with Jaehwan. The older boy had gotten so quiet, he never sat out on the observation deck anymore, never came to ask Sanghyuk’s help on algebra homework, never danced around the kitchen to girl group music while Taekwoon cooked.

 

Jaehwan was giving Sanghyuk his space, which he was somewhat grateful for, but occasionally he wished his blonde roommate would try and push back a little. If not that, then he wished Jaehwan would be less nice. Like how, whenever Sanghyuk and Wonshik were planning to go grocery shopping, they would wake up with Jaehwan’s car keys taped to their door, along with a little note that said something like _‘it’s too far to walk’._

 

Or like that one time Sanghyuk accidentally used Taekwoon’s coffee maker instead of his own (they are right next to each other and it was like 6 am, in Sanghyuk’s defense) and he ended up shouting at Jaehwan for drinking his coffee without asking. And how Jaehwan hadn’t even fought him over it, just pushed his pink princess mug into Sanghyuk’s hands and retreated into his room without saying a word. It was difficult.

 

He traipsed down the path, glancing at the snow pushed up into the brown grass on either side. It had only taken him about seven minutes to buy food, and it would take another ten to get to Hongbin’s building. So, he had three free minutes to enjoy the night. Sanghyuk was a summer kid, born in July, but he had always loved the winter. Crisp and clean, the way he liked his life.

 

It wasn’t until he was walking past the music building that he heard it. A high and somehow husky voice, _shouting_ at someone in the little grove of trees to his left. It was Jaehwan, that much was obvious, but Sanghyuk couldn’t make out his words.

 

Where was- _ah._ Taekwoon and Wonshik were putting the finishing touches on their song. His best friend had told him this morning, bursting with excitement about getting to work on it after a week of no Taekwoon. So, if he hadn’t missed his guess, Jaehwan wouldn’t have his loyal watch dog with him. Sanghyuk stopped walking, taking a minute to think through whether or not he should go check on… whatever Jaehwan was yelling about, but sternly reminded himself that it wasn’t his business. It _wasn’t._

 

And yet… it suddenly, violently, and entirely became Sanghyuk’s business. It became his business in the blink of an eye. One moment, he was looking at frost-bare trees, and the next, he was face to face with Jaehwan’s warm brown eyes. But they _weren’t_ warm. They were red and puffy. And there was a shadow of a _bruise_ on his cheek. And the sleeve of his sweatshirt was _ripped._

 

“Who did it?” Sanghyuk asked, the fact that this was now one hundred percent his business very present in the front of his mind. “Nice to see to you too, my trip was great, thanks for asking,” his roommate replied, hastily averting his gaze and trying to slink away. “Who fucking hit you? Who were you yelling at?!” the younger hissed, catching Jaehwan’s wrist before he could get too far.

 

“Why do you fucking care?” Jaehwan snapped, shaking Sanghyuk off and running his hands through his messy hair. The younger reflexively reached out, tilting the elders face to the side with one crooked finger. The bruise was faint, a few weeks old at least, the palest shade of sickly green, but Sanghyuk could still _see_ it. “I care because you’re my friend.”

 

Jaehwan laughed, monosyllabic and as chilly as the gust of wind swirling around them. “That’s a good joke, handsome, you’re always _so_ funny,” he said, flashing that god-awful _fake_ smile before turning away again. “I’m not joking, if someone is messing with you, I want to know who it is.”

 

“None of your business, just go back to pretending I don’t exist, will you?”

 

“It _is_ my business though.”

 

“See, it's super _not_ though, so like… fuck off.”

 

Sanghyuk was staring to get pissed? Like more pissed than the situation required and there was nothing he could do about it?

 

“Stop acting like a prissy little cunt and tell me who the fuck hit you.”

 

Jaehwan looked like he had just been slapped across the face. Again, apparently. _“You_ stop acting like you can shout your way back into my life you too-dom asshole!”

 

“You like it when I’m dominant.”

 

“Fuck off back to hell where you came from!”

 

“No.”

 

At this point, his blonde roommate had reached the limit and looked ready to start shouting at him for real. “You lose this game every time you try to play, Jae,” Sanghyuk said, watching Jaehwan start to stomp away before he picked the elder up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

Jaehwan started yelling at him, smacking him, _the works,_ and they got a whole lot of weird looks from fellow students passing by, but Sanghyuk had gotten used to the staring a long time ago. He carried the elder all the way back to their dorm, texting Hongbin that he would be late.

 

He unlocked the door and found that the common area was still mercifully empty, walking through it and entering his room before dropping Jaehwan on his bed. “Who hit you?”

 

“You are literally insane! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

Sanghyuk just blinked, staring down at Jaehwan with his face wiped clean of any expression. “Sanghyuk! Talk like a normal human being that didn’t just kidnap me!”

 

“Tell me what happened.”

 

“Oh my god! I got in a fight!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m a fucking man and I don’t let people talk shit to me!”

 

“You don’t get into fights.”

 

“And _you_ know literally nothing about anything!”

 

“Do you have a reason other than _being a man?”_

 

Jaehwan huffed out an aggravated and exaggerated sigh, trying to kick Sanghyuk in the stomach with the giant aircraft carrier looking tennis shoes currently strapped on his feet. “Some dickhead wanted to hook up and I told him no repeatedly and he wouldn’t shut up, so I punched him and then this happened, are you happy?!”

 

“Not really, no,” Sanghyuk replied calmly, running the back of his knuckle across his roommates bruised cheek. “Why didn’t you call me and tell me?”

 

“First of all, I don’t need you to stand up for me _Sanghyuk,_ you don’t watch my back and you never have! You seriously think I would call _you_ if I was in trouble?!” Jaehwan exclaimed, slapping the younger’s hand away.

 

“I don’t watch your back, I watch your ass, remember?”

 

“You don’t even look at me anymore! How can you make a joke right now?!”

 

“I do, just not when you’re paying attention.”

 

Jaehwan’s eyes narrowed. “Why?! We’re _nothing_ to each other!”

 

“Because I’m weak, have very little self-control, and you have a great ass. Sue me.”

 

Bewildered. That was the word to describe the expression on the elder’s face. He was silent for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing like a blonde fish on dry land, and then…

 

“What?”

 

“I said, you have a great ass; this  _can’t_ be news to you.”

 

Again, Jaehwan had no response, and Sanghyuk looked him up and down (against his better judgment). “This isn’t doing you any favors though,” he added, taking in the too-big sweatpants and too-big hoodie that were swallowing up his roommates’ little body.

 

“What are you going to _do_ about it?”

 

That _challenge_ again. Everything with Jaehwan was a challenge.

 

Sanghyuk acted on instinct, taking the hem of his roommates’ sweatshirt in both hands and lifting it over his head. Jaehwan let him do it, eyes locked on the youngers, not blinking or breathing or flinching.

 

“You’re so annoying,” he murmured, leaning back on Sanghyuk’s bed and propping himself up on his elbows. “I know.”

 

The kiss started soft, but rapidly accelerated the moment their lips touched. Just like the first time and all the times after that, Sanghyuk’s world righted its self. He kissed Jaehwan hungrily, desperately, breathing him in and running his hands up the elder’s bare stomach.

 

Jaehwan moaned into his mouth, the sound sending shivers down Sanghyuk’s spine. His legs wrapped around the younger’s waist, tangling his hands in Sanghyuk’s hair and pulling him closer. They had been building to this for so long that the months of angry silence between them didn’t seem to matter anymore. Everything they had ever done had been leading them to this moment. It was natural.

 

Their lips fit together perfectly, exactly like that cheesy metaphor about a lock that only had one key. Cheesy or not, it was still true. Ever since their beach trip, Sanghyuk hadn’t found anyone else that could kiss him the way Jaehwan could.

 

He moved to brush his lips along Jaehwan’s jaw, trailing gentle kisses down to the base of his throat, his warm breath causing a shudder to rack Jaehwan’s whole body. “Handsome… what does _this_ mean?” he asked quietly, letting his eyes fall shut as Sanghyuk began to suck gently on the delicate skin of his neck.

 

“I don’t know,” the younger replied, forming the words without conscious effort. He was too busy focusing on the hint of salty sweat against his tongue.

 

The heat radiating off the elder’s body was intoxicating, and it only served to stoke the flames of _want_ starting to build in the pit of Sanghyuk’s stomach. Jaehwan fumbled to push the jacket off Sanghyuk’s shoulders followed by his shirt, their lips connecting more frantically once the garments were lying abandoned on the floor.

 

A loud, obnoxious knocking on the front door made Sanghyuk open his eyes. “Maybe… they forgot… their keys,” he murmured, words broken by kisses. Jaehwan shrugged, and then promptly squeaked as Sanghyuk lifted him up. Jaehwan’s limbs stayed wrapped tight around him, and the younger held him with one arm while he walked out of his room to the front door and pulled it open. He never stopped kissing his roommate once, not caring a wit for whoever might be waiting.

 

“You dick! You can’t just _ditch_ me when we have a match in ten- uhh…” Hongbin said, starting off angry and ending confused. “Another… time,” Sanghyuk replied, ignoring his friend and shutting the door in his face.

 

Jaehwan was positively purring in his arms, the current running between them sparking hot. Sanghyuk carried him back to his room, forgoing the bed in favor of pressing the elders back to the wall. His blonde head was right next to a Naruto poster, but neither of them noticed. “Kitten,” he murmured, twirling one of his fingers absent mindedly around a lock of Jaehwan’s hair, nibbling on his earlobe.

 

The elder’s breath stuttered, a warm puff of mint scented air. “Do you want this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sanghyuk abruptly released the elder, dropping him to his feet. Their hands were hasty, pulling the remainder of their clothing off and throwing it in a direction that was immediately forgotten. Their kiss was messy, Listerine pricking Sanghyuk’s taste buds when he licked into Jaehwan’s mouth. Their minds were hazy, nothing but longing clouding over everything else.

 

Jaehwan’s body was perfect in Sanghyuk’s opinion, looking down at him and noting every curve, every dip. The large clothing had been an illusion. Jaehwan hadn’t lost weight so much as he had gained muscle. Sure, his baby fat was gone, but his arms were more toned, stomach flat, legs strong. Not overly bulky, not by a long shot, but enough to proclaim loud and clear that he hadn’t been skipping the gym.

 

“Hot,” he muttered, earning an incredulous laugh. “You’re one to talk,” Jaehwan replied, tracing the lines of Sanghyuk’s abdomen. He hadn’t been skipping the gym either.

 

Sanghyuk let his hands linger on the elder’s hips, gripping just on the edge of too tight. He wanted this, _oh_ how he _wanted_ this. He’d wanted this for _so_ long, this boy, always close enough to touch but also miles and miles away. He knew what Jaehwan liked and Jaehwan knew what he liked. Really, what Sanghyuk liked was Jaehwan.

 

“You want this?” the younger repeated.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

 

Jaehwan swallowed hard and turned away, but Sanghyuk held the elder’s chin in one hand and made he looked at him.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Taking care to avoid his faint bruise, Sanghyuk slapped Jaehwan’s cheek (only using 40% strength). “Beg.”

 

The effect was instantaneous. Jaehwan whimpered, a soft hurt sound, his doe eyes going wide as his hands came up to rest flat against the younger’s chest. “Please, handsome? Please fuck me please, I _want_ you I _need_ you, please?”

 

Sanghyuk waited a beat, leaning in to nip at the others bottom lip. “Go ahead then, kitten, get ready.”

 

“Huh?” Jaehwan breathed, chasing Sanghyuk’s mouth with his own, distracted. The younger pulled away enough that Jaehwan stopped, staring up at him with longing written plane across his pretty face. “Unless you want me to fuck you raw with no prep, you should probably get to work.”

 

Realization sparkled in the elder’s eyes. He lifted a hand and tapped two fingers against Sanghyuk’s lips, his own mouth opening unconsciously as Sanghyuk’s did. The younger let Jaehwan slip the digits into his mouth, sucking on them lightly and circling them with his tongue. He watched Jaehwan watch him, marking the way his lids were getting heavier.

 

And then Jaehwan got to work, first one finger, then a second, plunging in and out of his own heat, stretching himself open. Sanghyuk never stopped touching him. His stomach, the small of his back, the curve of his ass. He dropped a waterfall of kisses down Jaehwan’s body, feeling how the other trembled against him.

 

“Are you ready, kitten?” the younger murmured, nuzzling the underside of the elder’s jaw. Jaehwan ran his hands over Sanghyuk’s broad back, nail’s grazing his skin. “Please?”

 

A small smile played across Sanghyuk’s mouth. He kissed Jaehwan’s eyelids, his nose, his chin, and then his lips, before spinning him around and pressing his front to the wall.

 

Sanghyuk slid the tips of his fingers down Jaehwan’s spine, enjoying the other’s little involuntary shudder, tilting his head down and running his teeth along the nape of Jaehwan’s neck. The elder’s quiet moan made his heart rate quicken. He sucked on the spot until Jaehwan’s skin was red.

 

“Please, handsome, I want your cock in me I want to feel you, _please_ Hyukkie please!”

 

That whiney pitch of his voice was something Sanghyuk could get used to hearing. He didn’t say anything, lining himself up and pushing into Jaehwan as slow as melting ice. He held the elder steady, hands on his narrow waist. Heat engulfed him, Jaehwan’s gasping breath delighting him.

 

“Oh _fuck,”_ Jaehwan whimpered, as Sanghyuk began to move, thrusting into him with a gentleness akin to torture. His fingers twitched against the plaster wall where Sanghyuk had pinned him, his breath sounding uneven to the younger. “What is it, kitten?” Sanghyuk purred, whispering the words directly into Jaehwan’s ear. “Harder harder _harder,_ handsome, ha-harder!”

 

Sanghyuk carded his fingers through the elder’s blonde hair, kissing his temple before curling his hand into a fist. He roughly yanked Jaehwan’s head back, nipping at the column of his neck as he thrust a little faster.

 

Jaehwan's sooty lashes were fluttering, back arching, spine curving. Sanghyuk looked down at him, taught and lithe, fit and hard, unrivaled in perfection. “Choke _-ngh-_ me, puh-please!”

 

The younger narrowed his eyes, meeting Jaehwan’s glassy gaze and trying to suppress a groan at the image his mind conjured up. He gave the elder’s blonde locks a tug that was none too gentle, drinking in his whimper.

 

The sound cut off abruptly, Sanghyuk’s large hand releasing his hair to wrap around Jaehwan’s throat instead. Not hard enough to hurt him, but tight enough that the elders breathing would be very difficult. Jaehwan’s eyes rolled back, cherry lips parted on a silent cry.

 

Sanghyuk began to count in his head automatically. He knew how to do this properly, knew how to do it safely. This was his favorite thing, the control. Feeling the muscles of Jaehwan’s throat tense under his fingers as Sanghyuk fucked into him deeper, harder, rougher.

 

He reached 7 and decided that was more than plenty for the first time, loosening his grip so the air returned to Jaehwan’s lungs in a rush. Sanghyuk stroked his hair, soothing, affection for the other blooming stronger in his chest.

 

“Ag-again.”

 

A slap connected with Jaehwan’s cheek, his skin flushing red and a sob clawing its way out of his mouth. “Ask _politely_ kitten,” the younger murmured, picking up his pace a bit more. All he could focus on was Jaehwan. The way he rocked his hips back to meet Sanghyuk’s thrusts, the smooth silkiness of his skin, the musical moans pouring from his mouth.

 

“Please, Hyukkie, again _-ah-_ ch-choke me,” Jaehwan whined, panting shallowly and dropping a hand to wrap around Sanghyuk’s hip. Sanghyuk waited for a few seconds, gritting his teeth before pulling out of the elder and picking him up again.

 

Jaehwan yelped, his body going soft in Sanghyuk’s arms as they collapsed on the ground, a tangle of limbs and heat and kisses. There was a perfectly good bed not three feet away and the carpet smelled vaguely of stale beer from parties long past, but Sanghyuk did _not_ care. He pushed sharply back into the elder’s tantalizing heat and hoisted one of Jaehwan’s long legs over his shoulder.

 

Their mouths connected, hot and messy and hungry. Sanghyuk cupped Jaehwan’s face in his hand, his heart leaping as the elder mewled against his lips.

 

Right then, Sanghyuk didn’t care that Jaehwan was a secret idol in another country. He didn’t care about their fights and he didn’t care about Jaehwan’s overprotective best friend. He didn’t even care that this whole thing was probably a terrible mistake. He wanted Jaehwan, needed Jaehwan, longed to hold Jaehwan against him and never let go. Jaehwan wasn’t a celebrity in that moment. He wasn’t the guy with a beautiful singing voice and bad reputation. He was just Jaehwan. Sweet and kind and utterly perfect.

 

The younger trailed his hand lower, pressing the tip of his finger into the hollow between Jaehwan’s collarbones. The elder gasped, catching Sanghyuk’s lip between his teeth and nibbling gently.

 

Complying with his request from moments ago, Sanghyuk placed his hand back across Jaehwan’s throat. He waited for the elder to nod before applying any pressure. The younger began counting again, feeling Jaehwan squirm underneath him and pulling his hand away when he got to 10.

 

“Don’t stop, _don’t stop,_ don’t stop _fuck,”_ the elder moaned, his nails digging into Sanghyuk’s shoulder hard enough to leave scratch marks.

 

Sanghyuk smacked Jaehwan high up on the thigh. It was more of a spank than a slap, but Jaehwan whimpered all the same. He could feel his own movements getting sloppy, his carefully modulated rhythm breaking up into erratic bursts of energy.

 

“You wanna come?”

 

“Oh, _shit_ yes!”

 

Slap.

 

 “You wanna come for me, kitten?”

 

 _“Yes_ pl-please!”

 

Slap.

 

Jaehwan sobbed, knotting his hands in Sanghyuk’s hair and dropping his head back on the floor.

 

“Come for me, kitten, come on,” Sanghyuk murmured, nuzzling the elder’s cheek, flushed a stinging red.

 

It was over. The elder clenched around him, wet warmth decorating his stomach and Jaehwan’s lips parted, wordlessly begging, a shapeless cry. Black stars burned behind Sanghyuk’s eyes, pleasure and heat and contentment rolling over him. It lasted a moment, it lasted forever.

 

Sanghyuk pressed repeated, gently kisses to Jaehwan’s face. His sweaty forehead, the corners of his swollen mouth, the planes of his cheekbones. The younger slowly pulled out and collapsed on his back atop the gross carpet, forcing his breathing to return to normal.

 

Jaehwan pushed himself up on with elbow before letting Sanghyuk sweep him up, tucking his body against the youngers side. Their breath was coming easier, heartrates slowing, skin sticky. He let his fingers trip across the youngers stomach, dipping in the come pooled there.

 

The younger watched him intently as he licked the cloudy liquid off his fingers in a wide stripe. Jaehwan smacked his lips and smiled sweetly, resting his chin on Sanghyuk’s chest.

 

“Round two?” he asked, a cheeky little eyebrow wiggle making the younger chuckle.

 

Sanghyuk didn’t answer, simply rolled over and kissed Jaehwan as deeply as he could.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


	11. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for humoring my weird love of drama and taking the time to read his mess of an AU. <3  
> contrary to popular belief, I actually do enjoy a happy ending ;)

“Bin wanted me to tell you that he understands, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t ridiculously pissed off at you for missing the- holy  _ shit _   you look fucked out!”

 

Sanghyuk grinned, running his hand soothingly up and down Jaehwans side through the fabric of his borrowed sweatshirt. Sanghyuk’s sweatshirt, that he had borrowed (stolen) along with a pair of Sanghyuks boxers. He said they were nice and breezy since they were a size too big, and Sanghyuk just laughed. The younger hadn’t bothered with a shirt, slipping into Jaehwans oversized sweatpants that fit _him_ just fine. He knew how they must look, curled up on the offensively blue couch in the common area, hair slightly damp from the shower they tried to take. _Tried_ being the operative word, only managing to stay still under the water for about thirty seconds before Sanghyuk ended up fucking Jaehwan on the bathroom floor. 

 

So, hair damp half from water and half from sweat, hickys and bite marks all over both of them (some scratches on Sanghyuks back that Jaehwan has kissed and said were sexy), clothing swapped and skin flushed. 

 

“I know right? Sanghyukkie’s a great lay. I’m surprised you’ve never fucked before,” Jaehwan mumbled, cracking one eye open and smiling at Wonshik who had clearly just come back from the gym. 

 

“How do you know we haven’t?” Sanghyuk asked, settling Jaehwan more comfortably on his lap and dropping a kiss on his temple. 

 

“We haven’t,” wonshik clarified, giving the pair a very confused look. “So... you two are _speaking_ again? Or- what?”

 

“Sanghyukkie promised to take me to dinner tomorrow, didnt you handsome?”

 

The youngest nodded, watching Jaehwan stretch his arms over his head with his eyes tight shut. He hummed with contentment, laughing a little when Sanghyuk nuzzled his cheek. 

 

“And- So there’s going to be no more screaming? And throwing shit?”

 

“Can’t make any promises, Shikkie. We’re very passionate people, handsome and I. A little screaming here and there is good for us.”

 

“We’ll keep it to a minimum though,” Sanghyuk added, because that answer didn’t look like it was working for Wonshik. 

 

“Plus, I’m very loud.”

 

Jaehwan giggled at Wonshik's slight blush, Sanghyuk unable to stop a smile from crossing his own face. His best friend rolled his eyes, attempting to play the comment off like it _hadn’t_ flustered him, and hurried into their bedroom. 

 

Sanghyuk’s mind drifted, so comfortable here with Jaehwan tucked between his arms like he was born to be there, inhaling deep lung fulls of Jaehwans smell. 

 

He was young, maybe five or six, clutching his mothers hand as they walked out of a fancy restaurant. They had been in the city visiting his aunt, having lunch. His aunt was famous, the young Sanghyuk had known that much. She was a singer, almost twelve years younger than his mother, and his family watched her and her friends (members, Sanghyuk learned later) perform on TV every now and then. 

 

He didn’t get to see his cool auntie very often, but he loved her anyway. She always had a sweet for him and his sister, slipping it to him when his mother wasn’t looking. And she had a smile that lit up any room she was in. That smile made Sanghyuk smile too. 

 

But it was just him and his mom that day, his father at work and sister at school. Sanghyuk had felt special. 

 

He vaguely remember walking along the sidewalk, listening to his auntie speak animatedly and his mother laugh. And then there had been a lot of shouting, bright lights flashing in his face and people everywhere, calling his aunties name. They had pushed and shoved, and the chaos had scared Sanghyuk. He had begun to cry. 

 

His auntie had said something, the big man who followed her around (body guard, Sanghyuk realized later) pulling her away into the back of a car. The people had still been yelling, moving and flashing and then someone... some had run into him. Knocked him over or accidentally kicked him. Sanghyuk didn’t remember exactly what, and he’d never asked. All he remembered after that was waking up in the hospital with stitches on his head and a bruise on his arm. 

 

_ “He’s hurt because of you! Your fans! My son is hurt and it’s your fault!” _

 

_ “It’s not my fault people are crazy!” _

 

His mother and aunt had argued, there had been more but Sanghyuk couldn’t remember, in the hallway outside his hospital room while he and his father played tic-tac-toe on a notepad. He had been the o’s. He’d won that game. 

 

Sanghyuk had gone home and his family moved on, he knew his aunt and mother fought all the time, over money, or lack of contact, or other adult things Sanghyuk hadn’t fully grasped at the time. 

 

When he was nine, his mother had sat him down at their kitchen table and given Sanghyuk her most serious look. The look he got when he had broken a rule or misbehaved. But she had taken his hand and spoken to him like a grown up, something that almost never happened. 

 

_ “Don’t ever make friends with someone famous, Sanghyuk,”  _ she’d said, nodding to reinforce her words.  _ “They will hurt they’re family, the people who love them most. They might not mean to do it but being popular had consequences. It’s not worth it, Sanghyuk. Keep your real friends close and your family closer, and don’t let anyone in who will cause your loved ones harm.” _

 

Sanghyuk had nodded. He’d agreed and he’d promised because he knew his mother meant only the best for him. And he saw how upset she’d get after a late night phone call with his auntie. How much those talks hurt her. Sanghyuk had resolved right then to never befriend any celebrities, no matter how obscure that notion seemed at the time. 

 

They didn’t see his auntie again after that. Someone had come to their house asking for her autograph when he was fifteen, and his family moved, but not before they started getting mobbed by fans trying to catch a glimpse of his aunties relatives. She’d never contact him personally, and as far as Sanghyuk knew, she hadn’t contacted his sister either. He knew she was around somewhere, working on some show, but he’d never searched her out. 

 

Jaehwan... Jaehwan wasn’t like that though. Was he? Sanghyuk didn’t think so. He still didn’t like the idea of being associated with an idol, especially after so many years of thinking fame was the _worst_ thing that could happen to a person. But Jaehwan wouldn’t alienate his family. He cared too much. That was his aunts problem, Sanghyuk realized, she didn’t care enough.

 

“What’s on your mind, handsome? You look... pensive.”

 

Sanghyuk shook himself from his revery, looking down into Jaehwans brown eyes and smiling a little. He sat up straighter, taking one of Jaehwans hands and clearing his throat. 

 

“I’m sorry. For losing it when I found out about your music stuff. I really am genuinely sorry.” And he _was_ sorry. So, _so_ sorry for all the fighting and coldness and insults. If only he had approached the situation with a level head, but he hadn’t. He had lost his temper and needed to take ownership of that. 

 

Jaehwan smiled softly, reaching up to card his hand through Sanghyuk’s messy hair. “It’s okay handsome. I assumed there was something else behind your anger, and you don’t have to explain now. I’ll be ready to listen if you ever choose to though.”

 

“Oh and I’m sorry for trying to punch you. And for Woonie just shutting down. He gets that way in those sorts of situations, either furious or just turning off so he doesn’t have to deal with it. I know he and Shik are friends again but I think he’ll be more cool with you once I tell him you apologized.”

 

Sanghyuk nodded, resting his cheek on the top of Jaehwans hair. He debated explaining about his aunt, because Jaehwan deserved an explanation, but he decided he didn’t want to spoil this moment. He would explain another day, once he had-

 

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”

 

Jaehwan blinked up at him, pretty eyes going the slightest bit shiny. “You do?”

 

“Yes. I want to date you properly. No more random hookups, for either of us, I just want you. I want to watch your back _and_ your ass.”

 

“Really?” Jaehwan squeaked, shifting around so he was straddling the younger and looking directly into his eyes. 

 

Sanghyuk smiled, arms loose circling his roommates waist. “Yeah. That’s always been my endgame, I told you as much. So... what do you say?”

 

“Duh!” Jaehwan replied, that _real_ smile that Sanghyuk adored crossing his face as he hugged the younger with almost indecent enthusiasm. That smile that lit up the room. 

 

\---

 

“We need more chips,” Jaehwan said, waltzing down the isle of the campus store with a basket hooked over his arm. 

 

Sanghyuk trailed after him, only a pace behind and covertly admiring the way his absurdly tight jeans flattered his assets. People were staring, they always did, some with envy and some checking out his boyfriend as intently as Sanghyuk was himself. He was used to it though, fending off the worst of them with nothing more than a glare. 

 

His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his back pocket, checking his messages as he slipped an arm around Jaehwans shoulders. 

 

**Game Freak:**

**Received at 10:28 am**

_ ‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Yeon's gossip gremlins are bombarding him with snaps of you and the loud one. People think you two are a couple now.’ _

 

_ ‘We are,’ _ Sanghyuk typed, hitting send and looking around him. There were a few people on their phones, a few more giving him _looks,_ and Sanghyuk decided to put an end to all these rumors before they could start up again. 

 

They were in line to check out, Jaehwan tapping his large sneaker to a melody only he could hear and shuffling through the snacks he had collected. Sanghyuk tightened his arm a bit, nuzzling Jaehwans temple and grinning at the raised eyebrow he received. Public displays of affection were usually kept to a minimum. _ ‘Usually’  _ meaning the few times they had left their dorm the past three days. 

 

“Why’d you do that? People are looking,” Jaehwan whispered, having to go on tiptoe despite his platforms so he could reach Sanghyuk’s ear. 

 

“Fuck it.”

 

“Fuck it?”

 

“Fuck it,” Sanghyuk replied, nodding conformation. He crooked a finger under Jaehwans chin, tilted his face up, and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth. In front of god, the student body, and the poor cashier. 

 

_ Fuck it,  _ Sanghyuk thought, Jaehwan humming softly against his lips. He loved this boy, this boy was his, and the world should know. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
>  [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
